Saiyan Justice
by ReaperOfBalance
Summary: The Omni-Kings and their court discover a new universe and decide to send one of their best to aid it in it's struggles against enemies both foreign and domestic. His name? It's Gohan, son of Goku, and he is prepared to aid the New Earth in it's struggles and destroy anyone who threatens it. OP Gohan, harem, all forms from the various series, and is set in the Justice League show.
1. Chapter 1: Second Chance

**Hello everyone and welcome to the new fic: Saiyan Justice. A few of you may remember a poll I had months ago involving which DBZ and DC fic I should do… well… here you are. The feature character in this is Gohan with a bit of OOC-ness and why that is will be explained this chapter so please read it before you begin complaining or questioning.**

 **For those who are asking why I am doing this and not my other fics, well in all honesty I've just been doing this over the months when I was stuck on chapters and life wasn't screwing with me and it has helped me get breakthroughs on some fics, which I am working on whether you doubters listen or not. I'm posting this because it's done and there's no reason to just have it sit on my flashdrive when you all could be reading and giving opinions on it.**

 **So far as pairings go, I have six picked out from DC: Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Powergirl, Justice Lords Wonder Woman, Doctor Sarah Corwin (the lady who helped Grodd in Justice League series), and Queen Maxima. You can recommend any woman from any thing just state WHY they would be good or work besides they are hot or various other things of that matter (looking at you people who list Tsunade and just give her breasts as a reason to pick her). If anyone gives women and no reasons at all then I'm just ignoring your suggestions ENTIRELY so if a girl you like isn't picked or even considered then it's your own fault.**

 **This will also have some heroes bashed and some other things including Gohan killing individuals and this will be clear why in this chapter. Naturally; You'll see why as we go; Gohan will also be putting the fear of god into several individuals such as Steppenwolf, Hades, Ares, and some others.**

 **For those wondering, yes, there will be lemon fun between Gohan and his girls later on as this is mainly a set up chapter.**

 **Now, this isn't going to be like my Hero of the Dark fic where I add in some cartels and such from outside items for Gohan to have things to do in the "off times" from the show's episodes, but I have something else that I may use in Hero of the Dark down the line. I am planning to have Raiden and some others from Mortal Kombat visit later on and invite Gohan and some others to compete in the Mortal Kombat tournament where Gohan will have more enemies that he can face that may push him since there are only a handful in the DC universe that could push him and while I personally love a character that curb stomps the hell out of everyone, I do also like them having the occasional enemy they have to at least try against.**

 **Naturally, this tournament also serves as a way to introduce characters from other universes without having to do multiple arrivals or changing of characters so they can work in the DC world, which is why I said you can give women from any item.**

 **Now Young Justice and Teen Titans will be involved in this as Gohan will talk the others into setting up the teams since the Justice League can't be everywhere at once (especially in the first of the series).**

 **I don't think there is anything else to cover besides Gohan will have the other Saiyan forms including SSJ4 (WAIT AND READ), but it will not be a Super Saiyan form. It will instead be something of my own design (as far as I know) and you all will have to wait and see what it is. Also, I am changing the names of the god forms (I don't like the SSJGSSJ and Super Saiyan Blue is just unoriginal, in my opinion, so I am calling them my own things).**

 **NOTE: PLEASE READ BOTTOM NOTES AS THERE ARE SOME THINGS FOR YOU TO GIVE INPUT ON.**

 **NOTE 2 (SPOILERS FOR SUPER WARNING): I am aware of Ultra Instinct and the Tournament of Power, but I was writing this before those occurred so I'll probably use Ultra Instinct but not the consequences of losing the tournament. If I do use the tournament and consequences, then I'll have Goku have used the Super Dragon Balls to revive the universes that were erased.**

 **Now that that's done, let's get this show on the road.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, DBGT, DB Super, Xenoverse, DC comics, or any of their affiliated items such as shows, books, movies, etc. etc. Nor do I own anything that may be added as partially crossed over such as characters and/or items…. Wish I did, would have no money problems then.**

 **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!: THIS WILL CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR SOME ITEMS FROM SUPER AS WELL FROM THE OTHER DRAGON BALL ITEMS. THIS IS THE ONLY TIME THIS WARNING WILL BE HERE!**

"Speech"

 _[thoughts]_

 _(Telepathic thoughts)_

" _TV/Radio/Book"_

" **Ozaru, Shenron, monster/creature Speech"**

 _ **[above's thoughts]**_

 _ **(above's Telepathic thoughts)**_

 **Chapter 1: Second Chance**

 _ **King Zeno's Home: Palace of the Omni-King**_

High King Zeno, ruler of the thirteen universes, sat with his advisor the Grand Priest of the Angels as well as his brother/best friend/future/alternate self Zeno, the gods of destruction, the attendants to the gods, the Kais, the top Time Patrol Officer named Trunks, Shenron, and Porunga. The reason for the latter two was that Zeno liked them and kept them as pets/guardians of the palace as well as letting them watch over the areas of the universe that weren't observed often. The other reason, which was the smart one, was so no power hungry or cruel people could use them to make dark wishes.

The reason for the meeting was that the two Zenos had actually used Shenron and Porunga to look outside the scope of their rule and found something… disturbing. The thing they found was another Earth that was protected by various warriors like theirs was, the problem lied in that the warriors never finished the job and merely stopped the enemy then let them live thus starting the cycle over again. While this wasn't always a bad thing, evidenced by Goku sparing Vegeta and him becoming a protector of Earth same with Android 18, there had to be a point where you just said enough and ended the threat then and there. The other thing was that they had vastly stripped the Earth of resources and constantly warred with each other for territory and power and the supposed "gods" of that Earth didn't intervene… in fact one actually pushed them to war constantly to feed his own hunger for it. With the rate things were going, the Earth wasn't going to last long especially since Humans hadn't even scratched the surface of space travel and weren't trusting of anyone that wasn't Human.

Naturally, this was NOT acceptable to them and they were discussing who was the best to possibly send to help them face their threats and keep the world going. However, that was easier said than done as everyone had an opinion on who should be sent. The only people not talking were the Zenos, the dragons, the god advisors, and Beerus.

For ten minutes, Beerus was sitting their quiet until he finally had enough and spoke, "We should send Gohan, son of Goku." He stated making everyone stop and quiet down as they looked at him though if one looked closely they could see Vados (the attendant to Champa of Universe 6) was a bit more interested than anyone else and this didn't go unnoticed by a few people, "The boy holds great promise and as you all know 250 years ago he could keep up with Goku's god forms with what his allies called "mystic form" and the boy has only grown stronger after dying as he now can use his Super Saiyan forms on top of his mystic form. The boy was weak at first because he chose to follow his mother's wishes and become a scholar over that of a warrior which is why his intellect is only out matched by those who have had more time to learn than he has, but when he came to Other World he decided to embrace his fighting heritage and has ranked in the top 5 fighters of the Other World Tournament for the last 200 years and is one of the best fighters in the multiverse tournaments. This isn't that surprising to me and Whis as he is capable of going toe to toe with me and lasting over an hour before having to stop, which is even less surprising considering he has the forms his father did and has even begun to tap into Ultra Instinct." He stated surprising many of the others and making the gods, attendants, and Kings nod having seen that themselves at times while Beerus continued, "Not only that, but he also reforged the Z Sword under the Elder Kai's recommendation and is now the best swordsman of any universe and has taken up his father's Power Pole, also under the Elder Kai's recommendation, as another weapon and even has experimented with unlocking new forms that his father hasn't achieved and is even trying to combine certain ones." Beerus finalized making everyone, including those shocked and impressed, nod their heads.

"If that's true brother, then why have you not been training him to one day replace you?" Champa, a more fa… I mean more plump version of Beerus asked.

Beerus merely grunted, "I've offered to do so many times, but he's turned it down stating that until he can defeat me, his father, and Whis in battle then he won't consider taking the position and instead spends time between training and his family and friends. He's even turned down having myself or Whis train him stating it wouldn't be fair since not only would we see how he fights up close but he'd get a feel for our way of fighting too." Beerus stated shocking the gods and some of the attendants since most would jump at the chance to be trained by a god of destruction or even one of the people who train them, "The boy despite his Saiyan heritage is humble, brilliant, kind, considerate, compassionate, and tolerant to a point that he will forgive people for actions so long as they do not try to take advantage of his generosity. He won't blatantly wipe out others that he doesn't have cause to do so and will do so only after he has no other options or they are a threat that he can't ignore. He has his father's good nature and fighting spirit as well as the genius mind of anyone you could think of in addition to a gentleness that is unseen in most warriors that love battle. It is these reasons that I say Gohan is the best option especially since he grew up among Humans and he is half Human which gives him perspectives of both the Humans and an alien thus letting him have a unique point of view that few in our Universes can match." Beerus concluded making many nod in agreement.

"What of his father or even Vegeta for that matter?" Champa asked knowing the two could best Gohan in a fight, even if they had to work for it nowadays.

Beerus shook his head along with Whis, "Goku is too rambunctious at times and despite having the Grand Kai restore his mind to fully functioning, his intellect isn't as advanced as Gohan's is and Goku is still too kind hearted to put down an enemy at times if needed as we've seen with Vegeta, the Ginyu Force, Frieza, and even Majin Buu and these are also instances when he didn't just end the fight when he could have and instead played around. The two exceptions to this were the android named Cell, and even then instead of just letting Gohan finish him off he used the situation to push Gohan by healing the droid of it's wounds, and the Dark Dragons which was mainly because he didn't have time, he had to finish them off before the balance of the Earth was destroyed. Even against me, he didn't do anything to help tip the scales as he revealed to Vegeta when he mentioned seeing him go into a rage against me and again in the tournament against Champa's champion, Hit." Beerus explained making many nod since after everything with the time patrol they all saw the history of Goku and his allies.

"As for Vegeta, he is too quick to kill and there is his temper to take into consideration as well. He is always quick to go into a fight rather than try to resolve some matters peacefully if the matters don't call for combat. While he is ready to put down threats, he is often too quick to attack and that can be costly at times especially when faced with enemies that could be turned into allies. Vegeta's greatest flaw is his pride and arrogance and they have gotten him killed, nearly killed, or others killed and it becomes too costly a risk to take." Whis stated making many, including Trunks, nod in agreement.

"Basically it boils down to Goku not being ready to kill at a moment's notice and Vegeta being too willing to kill in addition to their other faults. While Gohan has his confidence, his first mentor has broken him from letting his confidence get the better of him and he is just as skilled as the other two and he will be more familiar and adaptable to the era that the other Earth is in." Beerus stated getting unanimous nods.

"Well then, see, it would seem that we have a candidate, see. Are we all in agreement, see?" The Zenos asked the group making them all nod especially the Supreme Kai and Elder Kai of Universe 7 since they had seen and felt the power Gohan contained years ago when he wasn't that serious in combat and that was nothing compared to him now.

"Then call him here along with his wife, see, there's no reason to send him alone, see." The Zenos stated with their constant smiles and Whis nodded before leaving and they waited about a minute or so before he returned with Gohan and Videl. Gohan was different from how you may all remember: He now wore an orange Gi like his father and had the weighted armbands and undershirt with leg weights on too instead of the weighted boots. The badge on his chest was that of the Kame house like his father but the back was of Piccolo's school since Piccolo was his first master. His body, hair, and face were back to how his mystic form made him look since he had managed to turn it into his base form like he and his father had done for their SSJ forms before the Cell games. On his back was the Z sword in a scabbard similar to how Trunks carried his own sword and at his lower back was the Power Pole. The last change was the furry belt around his waist… or at least what people thought was a belt since it was actually his Saiyan tail.

Videl wasn't that much different other than her body filled out more and she was fit but not overly muscular with D cup breasts, a firm ass, wide hips, and a figure many women would kill for. She also was the number one ranked fighter for Humans since after her and her husband's deaths Gohan began training her his way and she became a force to be reckoned with, easily surpassing Tien and Krillin, who blunted the blow by training her as well, and learning how to use her Ki much easier than she was doing when alive. Her hair was only somewhat long with a braided ponytail over her shoulder that reached just above her bust, which was both for her and Gohan's own enjoyment and I'm sure some of you more perverted individuals can think of why.

The two were quite the warrior couple and had even inspired the other couples to get in on the act as Krillin and 18 already trained, but now Chichi, Launch, and Bulma trained with their significant others and had even started a couples tournament that was actually pretty popular in Other World and the other universes.

At the moment Gohan and Videl were locked arm in arm and were bowing in respect, but not in submission, to the people gathered before them as Whis retook his position, "Greetings everyone, we are honored to be here." Gohan stated before Videl moved as he was tackled by twin blurs.

"Gohan!" The Zenos shouted in glee as they hugged him since like Goku, Gohan treated them like people and played with them when he could much to the shock of the subordinates of the twin kings (not counting Whis, Vados, and the Grand Priest since they were merely happy and amused).

Gohan chuckled and returned the hugs before the three glared at their guards, who were moving to separate them, and the guards wisely decided to return to their post and not move again. Gohan grinned and looked at his little buddies, "So Z-chan, No-chan, what do you need?" he asked since the original Zeno was called Z-chan by Goku and Gohan took up doing so as well and Gohan called the one from the future/alternate timeline No-chan so he wouldn't feel left out and they could be told apart.

"Oh! We have a job for you." They stated and Gohan raised an eyebrow as did Videl.

"Huh, sounds serious, why don't you two go back to your thrones since this is official and we can play at a later time or maybe have Goten come play with you if I can't for a while?" He stated then suggested and the two nodded in perfect unison before floating back to their thrones and facing him, "So what can I do for the Multiverse council?" Gohan asked in interest while Videl resumed her place beside Gohan.

Beerus looked to the others and they all nodded before he spoke, "We have recently discovered that there is another universe outside of Lord Zeno's domain and there is an Earth among it's planets." He stated making them raise their eyebrows in surprise, "Yes, they too have warriors that fight to protect the Earth and the people living on it, but they do not commit to ending the threats when they are faced with them." He continued making the two sigh since that wasn't the smart thing to do, "Yes, we know, and before you ask, no we don't want you to go there and become the new god of destruction to add it to Lord Zeno's territory. We want you to go there and help protect that Earth and it's universe." Beerus finished making them sigh in relief before gaining a shocked expression on the second half.

Whis decided to cut in before they could object, "You must understand, there are several warriors on that planet that would defeat anyone outside of you, your father, or Vegeta and I am sure you are smart enough to understand why the latter two are not an option." Whis stated making them pause before nodding in understanding, "Quite, now we were going to send only Gohan, but Lord Zeno decided it would be best to send you together than just have him be by himself." Whis stated making the two send a grateful look to the Zenos, who smiled and nodded at them.

"I'm grateful, but how will this work since I've died twice now and there is the fact I'm over 300 years old and I don't really like the thought of going back as a crippled old man." Gohan stated making a few nod at his point while others chuckled.

"That may be true, Gohan-san, but you are forgetting Porunga here doesn't have the limits on death that Shenron had placed on him." Whis stated making Gohan nod while Porunga snorted at Shenron, who merely rolled his eyes at his distant cousin, "As for your age, either of the dragons can handle it." Whis clarified making Gohan nod and Videl frowned before deciding to speak.

"Um, would it be possible for a few others to join us?" She asked making everyone look at her in curiosity except for Trunks and Whis. Seeing she had their attention, she elaborated, "You see, um, I understand that Gohan was able to possibly take more mates when he was one of the few remaining Saiyans and since we are getting a second chance…" She stated and let hang in the air with a bit of a blush while Gohan gawked at her with his own blush and the different gods and attendants laughed while Vados was blushing.

"Videl! Where did this come from?!" Gohan asked in shock and Videl blushed a bit more.

"Well… It's not like I didn't notice you checking out other girls especially Erasa and some others we met." She stated making Gohan blush, "Besides, you've got a big enough heart and I know Erasa wished she could get with you since she flunked out in every relationship after high school." She stated making Gohan nod slightly, "Plus I figured a few others to keep us company and help with things wouldn't hurt either and you deserve it too." She stated kissing his cheek lovingly making him smile at her and kiss her forehead making the room smile.

"Did you have anyone specific in mind?" Whis asked while glancing at Vados making her fidget slightly.

Videl nodded, "Actually, yes. First off is Erasa as I stated a minute ago she liked Gohan, then there is Vados, who is trying and failing to not blush when she looks at Gohan and she's going to be getting a replacement at her request from what I heard so there isn't any trouble there." She stated making many look at Vados in shock while she blushed and poked her fingers together, "Next is Time Patroller Trunks' mother and grandmother since I know they lost their significant others and were left alone and the ones from our time are still happily married and with their lovers." She continued making Trunks widen his eyes before he thought back and realized his mother did try to flirt with Gohan a few times before he died, "There's also 18 from Trunks' time since from what I understand she went rogue mostly because 17 killed Krillin before she could connect with him so Gohan may be a better fit for this one. Then there is the blue haired Launch since Tien is more interested in the blonde Launch and lastly is Marron, an ex of Krillin's that started dating Yamcha before she dumped him because he was cheating on her and we met a few times and she hit on Gohan constantly; Bra, she had a massive crush on Gohan for years and probably still does; and the alien woman named Zangya, who I found out from one of the Ogres that she actually thought Gohan was cute and was going to surrender before Bojack killed her." Videl finished listing enjoying the shocked look on Gohan's face while the others shrug and nod.

"That is doable, see. Gohan should have plenty of support and love, see. We will make the arrangements, see." The Zenos stated making any possible arguments die as they had no say once the Omni-King had spoken and a few noticed Vados blushing with a smile on her face.

Gohan and Videl were dismissed as it was going to take a bit to gather the people she listed so they could be asked if they wanted to join in since just taking them and assuming would be disrespectful and may cause problems.

When they were alone, Gohan turned to Videl and raised an eyebrow, "You want some bedmates don't you?" He asked with a knowing look on his face and Videl blushed and giggled.

"It wouldn't hurt for when you're off playing hero and the fact that I barely keep up with you and you can still go when I'm exhausted just shows I could use the help." She stated back teasingly while kissing his cheek getting him to chuckle.

"Well, no matter what you will always be first in the order since you are my wife first and my first love." He stated making her smile lovingly and press her breasts into him more.

"First off, good answer you may just get really lucky tonight and second, damn straight." She stated with a grin that Gohan matched as they laughed and waited for the others.

A few hours later had the group waiting for Gohan and Videl to come back with the other women Videl selected there as well with blushes in some form. Each had been surprised about why exactly they were there and each had their own reactions ranging from embarrassment, to giddiness, to squealing in delight, to interest, to shock, and to faking being uninterested… at least till a picture of what Gohan looked like was shown and then several of the women, counting Bulma and 18, drooled slightly and the few skittish; meaning Launch, Panchy, Zangya, and 18; were for it after seeing everything (minus some private items and his and Videl's alone time) Gohan had gone through in life and for 18 it was the fact he wasn't rude or suspicious of her alternate self at all and accepted it just because he believed being absorbed by Cell, which still made her shiver at the thought, was punishment enough. Erasa, Bra and Vados accepted the moment they were asked with no hesitation making a couple sweatdrop and others to laugh.

When Gohan and Videl entered, they smiled seeing the women and the women all blushed since they thought he looked even better than in the photo. Gohan and Videl walked up to the group, "So, what did you all decide?" He asked before he was glomped by Erasa and Bra who kissed his cheeks while feeling his muscles getting Videl to giggle while Vados merely bowed her head to him, Bulma and Zangya did a wink and kiss at him, Panchy and 18 winked, Marron licked her lips, and Launch blushed and poked her fingers together. Gohan chuckled at the reactions, "I'll take that as a yes." He stated getting the two glomping him to kiss his cheeks again.

Gohan then got them off, much to their disappointment which they showed by pouting, before facing the council, "Is there anything else we should know?" Gohan asked and the Zenos nodded before Grand Priest spoke up.

"Yes, from what we understand, they do not use Zeni at all and you've racked up quite the purse since being here so we are transferring it all to the what the people call American Dollars and Shenron will be giving you a rundown of information you need to know to function in that world as well as languages since it varies from region to region. " The Grand Priest stated surprising them, but they nodded nonetheless since it made sense that the other Earth would be different from theirs.

"Good, from what we know you will be placed in a forested area outside a major city called Los Angeles where you will go to the city and learn more of what you need to there. Also, when you arrive you will have the watches similar to the ones Bulma made you when you were younger since you can't look normal all the time and it will also hide Zangya's more… exotic looks so you don't attract too much attention when you want to blend in. It will also hold your sword and pole for you since you can't walk around with them out unless you're in a hero persona or it will draw attention and cause trouble." Beerus informed making them nod since that was a problem if they didn't have a lot of alien encounters yet and this Earth probably didn't like people carrying around weapons in broad daylight.

"Lastly, while we do want you to remove threats be careful doing so as some of the protectors are violently against killing anyone fearing they will become like their enemies if they kill." Whis finished making Gohan palm his face at the stupidity since killing people that have long since deserved it is not going to turn you into them, "We know, but do try to stay friendly with the different people since you will not always be able to handle the problems of the world alone." Whis continued making Gohan nod in understanding.

"Well then, see, it looks like that's all there is, see. We look forward to your progress, Gohan, see." The two Zenos stated as the dragons' eyes glowed before the group found themselves in the forested area specified with Gohan having a capsule that was marked as being a safe for his money and noticed his sword and pole were gone. Assuming they was sealed in his watch so he couldn't forget, Gohan then looked to the others.

"Well, I guess we should head for the city." He stated grabbing Launch and Bra by the waist making them blush while Videl grabbed Erasa and Marron and 18 grabbed Panchy and Bulma before they flew closer to the city limits. On the way, they noticed Zangya still had the same hair style and color and the same eye color, but now her skin was a cream color similar to the other girls.

Gohan also mused that if enough attention was gained then they may not have to hide anymore since not only would it be extremely risky for anyone trying to attack them but it would also make it difficult for anyone to accuse them of some ridiculous notion they were planning to take over the world.

At that moment, several individuals all over the world sneezed including one brooding billionaire that dressed as a bat, one bald billionaire that hated a certain Kryptonian, a dark skinned woman who wanted military funding to combat metahumans, and a general that wanted to force metahumans to serve the military. They had no idea why they suddenly sneezed but ignored it and continued on with their business.

Gohan and the others landed just outside the city limits where no one could see them before they began walking into the city. As they did, they saw that this Earth was somewhat more primitive than they were since they still had regular cars with no hover cars at all. They also noticed several different shops and ads for things they had vague knowledge of thanks to Shenron.

Deciding to help cut to the chase of their learning, Gohan looked around and found an internet café and they went there before each took a computer and began looking up information that would help fill in the gaps and trigger more information from Shenron.

After doing this for a couple hours, they had at least enough information to get them to survivable circumstances and left before Gohan ducked into the alleyway and used the capsule making the safe come out and saw it was a hand scanner model. Shrugging to himself, he placed his hand and the safe opened to reveal it was larger inside than it was from the outside and took a few stacks of money before stashing them in his pockets and then made the safe revert back to a capsule before he and the others went to a hotel and took the top floor for themselves by paying cash up front for at least a week. Gohan and Videl took one room and told the others they could bunk up or take their own rooms but no one was to leave without telling him or Videl since they didn't need everyone getting lost in the city when they just got there and not everyone could defend themselves so it was best to leave in pairs and not solo. The girls agreed and split up to their rooms with each taking their own room for now

While the girls all got settled, Gohan tried his watch and found not only would it change his clothes, but it also would change his hair, skin, and eye color as well as hair length meaning he wouldn't have to worry about losing a helmet and getting seen since he could make his hair wild and unruly with it being blood red and his eyes being the same and then turn back to normal out of sight.

When he was finished playing, he turned to see Videl getting out of the bathroom with a towel on her head and nothing on anywhere else while she was dripping water slightly indicating she took a shower making Gohan smirk, "You have no shame do you?" He asked teasingly and she smiled.

"Not when we're alone, big boy." She stated before turning and shaking her ass at him making him chuckle before he went over and kissed her making her moan and return it. When they parted for oxygen a few minutes later, Gohan kissed her forehead making her giggle.

"I think I'll head out for a few hours and see how things are in this city then I'll be back." He stated making her nod before he used the watch to make his hair lengthen to his shoulders, turned his hair blood red, turned his eyes pure cerulean blue, darkened his skin to give him a tan, and changed his clothes to something similar to what Vegeta usually wore except his was black for the undersuit and silver for the gloves, shoes, and chest armor and his sword was across his back with his Power Pole along the bottom of his back.

Gohan flexed a bit before nodding to himself and smirked seeing Videl's hungry gaze directed at him since the clothing was more form fitting than his normal clothes, "See something you like?" He asked with a grin making her giggle before she kissed him and he took off.

Gohan flew around the city surrounded by his white aura as he looked around for any trouble that may be occurring. He got his unintended wish when he heard a scream and flew down to an alleyway where he found a woman; with red hair, pale green eyes, red lips, D cup breasts, petite ass, and hourglass figure wearing a white sleeveless top, black skirt that stopped just above her knees, and red heels with black stockings going up her legs before stopping just under her skirt; being cornered by three thugs.

Gohan merely growled making the three turn around before he sent them flying into the walls knocking them out before he took a piece of rebar nearby and wrapped it around the three, much to the shock of the woman. Gohan then turned back to the woman, who blushed seeing him, "Are you alright miss?" Gohan asked as he helped her and she blushed feeling the muscles behind his hands and body.

"Y-yes, thank you." She stated blushing even though she had been around her childhood friend Clark, who was possibly the most muscled man on the planet, this guy was completely different in build. Clark was basically a pure wall of muscle while this guy seemed to be more refined and not bulked up.

Gohan smiled, making her blush a bit more, "I'm glad. Now, if you would please contact the authorities to pick them up, I will be on my way." Gohan stated as he backed up before the woman spoke.

"Wait! Who are you?" She asked since she didn't recall seeing any reports of a person with his unique description.

Gohan paused a moment before smirking and turned towards her, "You can call me Bardock." He stated since he already honored his father at times with his clothing choice, so why not honor his grandfather with his name.

Gohan then flew off leaving the woman who was just looking at him as he disappeared, "Bardock huh? Well, it's interesting at least." She stated with a slight giggle before pulling her cellphone out, "Hello, L.A.P.D.? This is Lana Lang, I'd like to report an incident where three thugs just got their asses handed to them by a new hero in the city." She stated with an amused smile on her face.

Back with Gohan, he was flying around the city looking for any more problems before he heard and explosion and rushed to see police and some bank robbers exchanging fire. Gohan frowned and quickly grabbed his sword before unsheathing, swinging, and resheathing the blade in an instant sending a compressed blade of wind at the robbers' guns cutting them apart before Gohan appeared next to them and threw them out into the street for the cops to apprehend.

Gohan then landed beside the thugs and glared at them before he turned as an armored truck came from the parking area and was gunning it right at him, "I've got you now." The driver exclaimed as he floored it.

The cops and other thugs were freaking out before Gohan shocked them as he stuck his hand out and caught the truck by the hood with it only denting slightly. Gohan then looked at the driver to see him gawking at him before he turned his wrist making the truck turn on it's side before he shook it and made the man fall out before setting the truck down. Gohan then glared at the thugs and cracked his knuckled making them pale whiter than Frieza and they dashed to the cops before begging to be arrested and not given to Gohan's mercy.

Gohan smirked before he turned to an approaching officer, "And you are?" He asked curiously and Gohan smirked.

"Name's Bardock, just moved here and thought I'd help out." Gohan stated before taking off again.

Across town Gohan found a speed chase in progress with the criminals shooting back at cops as they were chased. Naturally, Gohan didn't approve of that and flew over before landing on the hood and looking at the driver, who gawked at Gohan just standing there before Gohan stomped his foot on the hood making the car flip. Naturally Gohan caught it before it hit the road and turned it on its side and shook it making the doors open and the people to fall out.

Once they got reoriented, the criminals looked to Gohan there and saw that he pointed to himself and behind them and they turned to see several cops with their guns ready and handcuffs out. The criminals gulped knowing he was basically saying, 'you deal with me or them' and since he basically treated their car like it was just a toy, they wisely gave up and approached the cops with their hands up.

Gohan waited till they were handcuffed before giving a two finger salute to the cops and taking off again.

 _ **Short While Later**_

Gohan was getting ready to wrap up his patrol when he sensed three energy signatures that were higher than a normal Human's and flew towards them. He arrived at a park area to see three women he wasn't expecting to meet so soon: One was dressed as a stage magician with her costume being designed to accentuate her body along with her long black hair, onyx eyes, black lipstick, and tanned skin. Across from her was a tanned skin woman with red hair, pale green eyes, red lips, two gold disk earrings, neck bangles, a pink one strap dress with a gold belt, and gold colored heels. Beside her was a light skinned woman with lavender hair, pale eyes, a slim figure contained in a black dress, and a black marking on her chest.

Gohan looked in interest as this was Zatanna, the Magician extraordinaire; Giganta, the giantess; and Tala, the sorceress. However, their fight was tearing up the area and that was not something he could allow to continue. With that in mind, he pointed his index finger and fired a beam of energy to make a small trench between them making them stop fighting and look to see him descending towards them, "That's enough." Gohan stated as he landed and began putting his Ki into the ground to heal the area.

All three women blushed at his looks and tone, but Tala soon grew interested, shocked, and then terrified as she sensed Gohan's power (which also made her a bit flustered since power was an attraction for her and his power was warm and comforting), _[How?! How can someone contain that much power?!]_ She thought in shock as his power just seemed like a bottomless well.

Gohan looked over the three before frowning as he saw just how much they had damaged the area and pumped more of his Ki into the ground making it glow as the grass and trees regrew. Naturally, this surprised the three and also made Tala nearly swoon since his Ki washed over her and it was pleasurable and comforting to simplify it while Zatanna also blushed as she now felt his Ki and it was having a similar effect on her.

"I don't appreciate you having this brawl in the middle of a city. Much less my city." Gohan stated with narrowed eyes since he was actually liking this place and wasn't about to let them ruin it and saw Tala was actually a little scared.

"We-We're sorry, we won't do it again." Tala stated with some fear evident in his voice surprising the other two.

Giganta hmphed, "Why don't you make us?" She asked as she enlarged and brought her fist down on Gohan only to stare in shock as he caught it with ease and no crater formed under him meaning he stopped the force with just his hand

Gohan then pushed off throwing her off balance and making her fall on her butt as she returned to normal size with Gohan still standing there as if nothing happened, "You were saying?" Gohan asked as he stood there and Tala immediately clamped her hand over Giganta's mouth.

"Nothing, we'll leave peacefully if you let us. We haven't done anything in this city besides fight this magician over here, I swear!" Tala stated frantically not wanting to be possibly vaporized by this man's power. She then moved to Giganta's ear as Gohan looked at Zatanna, "Do _NOT_ push this, he's got more than ten times the amount of power I have and we won't stand a chance even if the magician helped us." Tala whispered fearfully in Giganta's ear making said woman widen her eyes in fear before she nodded slightly and Tala removed her hand.

Naturally, they were unaware of Gohan being able to hear them thanks to discovering that with some Ki channeled to his ears he could hear as well as Piccolo could, but didn't show or react to Tala's words since at the moment he was suppressing his power.

On the other side of the standoff, Zatanna took Gohan's look as a question about Tala's claims and had to nod since she hadn't seen them do anything illegal, she just found them walking around while looking like they didn't want to be seen and followed them. The current situation was brought about by Tala sensing Zatanna when she got too close and the fight commenced.

Gohan then stared at the two villainesses for a minute making them sweat before he waved them off, "Leave, and if you ever cause trouble in my city again… well… use your imagination." He stated as he made his hand crackle with electricity, a trick he learned from channeling his Ki when he went Mystic and SSJ2.

Giganta and Tala gulped audibly before Tala used a spell to transport them away while Zatanna looked at Gohan in shock. Not only was he letting two known villainesses go, but he also essentially threatened to hurt if not kill them should they ever cause trouble in L.A. again! Who the hell was this guy?!

Gohan, without saying a word, turned and walked away making Zatanna blink before she followed him, "Uh… I don't know if you know this but those two were villains." She stated uncertainly and was a bit unnerved to be that close to him since it felt like his power was going to swallow her whole.

Gohan merely glanced at her before turning back forward, "Yes, but they didn't do anything wrong in this city so I didn't need to stop them. Before you try to say that they attacked you, you were technically stalking them and many of you heroes don't exactly ask nicely when confronting them so it isn't that surprising. Just because they are villains in other cities doesn't mean I am going to take them down and have them locked up when they haven't done anything otherwise the justice system you and the others believe in is for nothing since they'd be locked up for nothing." He stated making her widen her eyes since he was right!

If she had beaten them and they were taken into custody, what would be the charge? They could legitimately claim self defense since they lashed out at someone following them and not knowing who it was. To make it worse, she technically didn't have probable cause to follow them or even suspect them of something yet!

Zatanna wanted to slap herself for being so foolish and making such a rookie move of automatically assuming guilt before having any evidence. She paled as she realized her father would reprimand her and lecture her for an eternity if he found out!

Gohan smirked at her when he saw her pale slightly and chuckled, "See? Now if you excuse me, while it was a pleasure to meet a beautiful woman such as yourself, I'll be leaving now." Gohan stated not missing her blush before he took off into the sky leaving Zatanna there before she waved her wand and disappeared.

Gohan went back to his room to find Videl relaxing there, still naked, and she smirked at him, "Have fun?" She asked and he chuckled before turning the TV on and was shown a report on his actions and she smirked, "Already a big hero and we only just got here." She stated cheekily before Gohan returned to normal and stripped down for bed before joining his wife and going to sleep with her on his chest.

Unknown to the lovers, certain people across the world and multiple dimensions were shaken and alerted to Gohan's presence in the world. A power of his level was not something that could be ignored by those sensitive or in the know about such things and now Earth was getting some extra attention from those wondering who would challenge their power.

 **Done! As I stated this was something I've been doing over the months and here it is.**

 **Next chapter will be a bit of a timeskip and Gohan heading out to some of the other cities to see the sights and meet other heroes and villain.**

 **I don't know how often this will update since this is mainly a work in progress to do if I am stuck on my other fics.**

 **Feel free to leave any questions or comments in a review.**

 **Later everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2: Exploring

**Hey everyone and welcome back since, as you can guess, I am stuck again. I make a little progress and then it stops. I am annoyed that a chunk of the reviews were asking me to use the women I already put with Gohan, why would I have them be brought back to life and sent with Gohan if they weren't going to be paired with him?**

 **To clear up some confusion: Bra is Vegeta and Bulma's daughter that appeared in GT, though her alternate name is Bulla so there you go. Since many of you know her as the latter, I will call her Bulla in this from here on out.**

 **Secondly, I do like a couple of the other female Angels but Vados was the only one I knew anything about really and they haven't really given you much on the others to go on so I went with Vados. And no, I don't plan to add the others later on, that may change later and you can certainly give input but don't expect me to do it since I don't feel or plan to right now.**

 **As for requests, I only got a couple and only Raven, Ace, and Harley were given with reasons. I'm not sure about Ace, but Raven and Harley are doable. I had actually expected more requests, but those can come later as we go.**

 **Anyway, this chapter will be Gohan and a couple of his girls looking around the country and will have a time skip from last chapter. I know some don't have a like for time skips, but I honestly couldn't bring myself to do repetitive and bleh criminal encounters of Gohan stopping petty crimes and getting set up. I tried once and I was so bored writing it, that I couldn't bring myself to try and make you read it.**

 **For those who messaged me about Gohan being powerful and the women's purpose besides joining his bed; yes they have other purposes and Gohan will have some fun with beings such as Hades, Ares, Darkseid, and others.**

 **A few of you have asked if I would add Kale and/or Caulifla and honestly I had debated on that, but didn't know if I could do their personalities right. So if I get enough requests for them then I will add one or both depending on who is more sought after.**

 **Also, just so you all know, I will call the DC characters by whatever persona they are currently representing. So I will say Batman if Bruce is wearing the costume and I will call him Bruce if he is appearing as Bruce Wayne and that will go for all the characters except Gohan.**

 **Lastly, I have a poll up for if my first Danny Phantom Fic will be a Dark, Evil, or Grey Danny so check it out.**

 **Now that that's done, let's get this show on the road.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, DBZ, DBGT, DB Super, Xenoverse, DC comics, or any of their affiliated items such as shows, books, movies, etc. etc. Nor do I own anything that may be added as partially crossed over such as characters and/or items…. Wish I did, would have no money problems then.**

"Speech"

 _[thoughts]_

 _(Telepathic thoughts)_

" _TV/Radio/Book"_

" **Ozaru, Shenron, monster/creature Speech"**

 _ **[above's thoughts]**_

 _ **(above's Telepathic thoughts)**_

 **Chapter 2: Exploring**

 _ **Los Angeles: Apartment Complex: Three Weeks since Gohan Arrived**_

Gohan awoke in his bed feeling a weight on his chest and smiled seeing Videl still deep asleep with a smile on her face after a night of intimacy. Gohan quickly slid out of her embrace and placed a pillow in his place as he dressed for the day. Gohan looked around the room seeing simple yet functional furnishings that would accommodate them easily before he went out of the room and downstairs.

Gohan had used his accumulated money to buy a condemned building and then had it torn down and rebuilt as a large apartment complex looking building where he and his girls were living comfortably. The bottom floor was eating and relaxing, the next floor was a computer area, the third floor was a training area, the fourth was bath/hot spring area, and the fifth through eighth floors were bedrooms with four bedrooms to a floor and the ninth was an entire loft/living space for Gohan, and Videl, at the girls' insistence. The basement was being built into a Gravity Room by Bulma and Gohan as well as having a small area to grow the Senzu Beans that Gohan had brought knowing they'd come in handy in this world.

Of course, over the two weeks that it took for the complex to be built, Gohan had been doing his hero thing and the city was grateful for it as crime was at an all time low since they essentially had their own Superman that wasn't afraid to put the fear of God into the criminals. This became abundantly clear when Gohan grabbed a car with armed gunmen and flew up five stories and turned the car so they'd start falling out. Gohan had then recorded their confessions before taking them back down and the crooks readily and happily ran to the cops to be arrested rather than deal with him.

Besides the occasional crook and criminal, none of the big names had shown up in L.A. since Tala and Giganta were there and Gohan doubted any would be showing up any time soon whether from just not caring about L.A. or because of the shit he'd been pulling with normal criminals to make them lose or confess. One such item was him dropping one man from six stories and catching him just a couple feet before he reached the ground and kept doing it until he spilled his guts, literally and figuratively, and did something similar with an expert thief by juggling him via throwing him high in the air only to let gravity yank him back down to within a few feet only for Gohan to throw him back up. The cycle continued till the thief gladly copped to every crime he did, who he sold different artifacts and jewels to, and where his stash that he'd yet to sell was.

L.A. was quickly becoming a pretty crime free area due to word getting out about Gohan's methods of interrogation that were right up there with the Batman's only Gohan gave the impression he'd let you fall and die or get seriously hurt if you didn't tell him what he wanted to know. The cops weren't exactly disapproving of his methods since besides some adrenalin, one minor heart attack, and major induced fear there weren't that many issues with his method since even they didn't know if he would kill the people or not.

After the complex was built, Gohan had done Tien's splitting technique to do both the Hero gig and start training the new girls how to fight and for the Humans, how to unlock their Ki. Even Bulma was trained so she could defend herself just in the off chance it was ever necessary, of course her condition was that the other girls had to take some education classes from her to improve their skills since if Gohan wanted to open a company, which he had hinted at, then it was going to need more than him, Videl, and Bulma to run it all smoothly. The other girls didn't mind, though Erasa, Bulla, and Marron wanted permission to make a clothing line under the company's name when the time came. Gohan accepted since not only would it give the girls something to do outside of their training and normal work, but it would also give a second source of revenue for them to live off of since Gohan's prize winnings wouldn't last forever.

At the here and now, Gohan was planning to head out and see some of the other cities and maybe meet some of the world's heroes to see what the world had to work with for its defenders. He also wanted to meet some of the villains of the cities since he wanted to see if there was a way to help them whether through him and Bulma using science or through him using his Ki since he had had Dende and a couple others teach him to use his Ki to heal wounds and ailments and wondered if it could be done for some of the villains since they were only doing such things out of necessity. Take away the need to do it and they'd be good allies and friends most likely.

Turning back to his original thought, 18, Vados, and Zangya were planning to go with him to get to know him more since the others had more personal relationship with him than they did. While Vados had knowledge about him, there wasn't any intimacy in the knowledge like the others had since they had gotten the knowledge by getting to know him in one form or another. Gohan had agreed so long as they behaved while they were out and if they did get into a fight then they were not to kill the enemy unless it was unavoidable. The three had agreed, with 18's being partly because she knew he'd make her regret it if she betrayed his trust and so would Videl, and were getting ready or already ready.

Upon arriving downstairs, Gohan had to smirk since Bulma was in a red bra and panty that showed off her DD cup breasts and firm ass while sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper, Panchy was cooking at the stove wearing a purple bra and panty with an apron over it but showed her E cup breasts and large ass, Launch was dressed in a maid outfit that accentuated her C cup breasts and petite ass, and Erasa, Marron, and Bulla were in bikinis with Erasa's being white, Marron's being yellow, and Bulla's being black and it showed off their CC, DD, and D cup breasts respectfully along with their petite asses and figures as they sat on one of the couches enjoying the large TV he bought.

Gohan had to shake his head since Videl had decided since he wasn't moving faster on adding them to their bed that they needed to entice him more and now the girls were always in something sexy/seductive when at home or in 18's case didn't wear anything at all since it was "comfortable." Videl had played with them a bit at times usually a smack to the ass or a grope or even a kiss to the lips to get them to open up more since she had been a Saiyan's mate for a long time and there wasn't much point to modesty around them since the sex was easily worth not being modest at all around their mate. Plus the primal feel of seeing them gaze at you in hunger, lust, and need was well worth the price of possibly not walking straight for a few days afterwards.

Part of the reason she had been helping them was because it was slightly awkward for three of them being mother/daughter/granddaughter to each other meaning Panchy, Bulma, and Bulla. For Panchy and Bulma it was mainly being around each other like this since in their timeline Bulla didn't exist and for Bulla it was because they did exist in her timeline. Videl had told them just to stop thinking of each other as mother/daughter/granddaughters and just see each other as sisters now and try just being friendly and not worrying about anything else and could move forward at their pace since it wasn't like they had to mate with Gohan within a month of them being there or the gods and such would take them away and Gohan certainly wasn't going to push them into anything they weren't ready for. The three had agreed and began just talking and getting to know each other as friends sharing hobbies and the like that they hadn't told their respective versions of their family members due to embarrassment or fear of scorn and it was going well.

Back to the here and now though, Bulma noticed him there and smiled, "Morning Gohan, sleep well?" She called and asked making the others turn and greet him with smiles, both of happiness and of seduction, and he smiled and waved to them all before giving each a kiss to the cheek or head making them blush since he was being nice and not lustful, which Videl explained really showed him as an alpha mate since he refused to be ruled by his instincts and was in control at all times. Naturally this just made them want him more.

Gohan smiled, "I slept well, despite my hearing picking up several lovely voices ringing out in their rooms beneath mine while calling out my name." He stated with teasing smile making them blush for one reason or another and Gohan was made to sit by Panchy's insistence before Launch came over and brought a cup of coffee and ensured she bent over enough to put her cleavage right at his face before curtseying with a wink and went back to cleaning like a proper maid.

Panchy then came with a several dozen plates of food, her training helping with the weight and balance of it all, and set the table with all the plates giving a wink and air kiss at Gohan before returning to the kitchen as the three younger girls came and sat at the table pushing their chests out for his viewing enjoyment.

Gohan merely shook his head with a chuckle, "You seriously don't need to do that, I promised that I would give each of you the attention you deserve after I figured out what we had to work with on this Earth and would progress as you were ready to." He stated making them smile and nod knowing he said that.

"We know Gohan, this is mainly for our own fun and enjoyment plus it helps cut the embarrassment if we are like this with the others around." Bulma stated rubbing her foot, which from the feel was in a stiletto, against his leg enjoying the fact that Gohan was so strong willed not to even react to their teasing or showing off their bodies where other men would be passed out or babbling idiots.

Gohan chuckled, "Well enjoy your fun since I may be gone for a couple of days depending on how much interest I have in these other heroes that I'm hoping to encounter, but remember that turnabout is fair play." Gohan stated before Bulma shivered and straightened as his tail caressed her leg sensually and even flowed with some of his Ki to tickle her pleasure centers and she had to retract her leg before she moaned or creamed her panties.

The other girls smirked or giggled since they had tried the same thing once or twice only for that kami damned/loved tail of his to make it very hard for them to try and tease him. Evidently Gohan had stopped being reserved about sex after the first month of marriage to Videl and they actively looked into ways to pleasure the other and it only got more prominent after they died since Videl was being trained to handle a Saiyan much more effectively when she and Gohan trained to fight in the couples tournament. Thus it led to more fun for the both of them and now the other girls since they now had a mature, experienced, practical sex god as a future lover and now had to play catchup to not faint, get turned to mush, or lose their minds when he was only doing his teasing. Naturally this also got them excited for when he would truly rock their world since if he could do that to them with just caressing, imagine if he fucked them!

Gohan merely chuckled before seeing Videl come down naked as the day she was born with no shame and sat next to Gohan and kissed his cheek before 18, Vados, and Zangya came down with 18 wearing a blue top with a black vest, skinny jeans that hugged her firm ass, and heeled brown boots; Zangya was in a red corset, blue jean jacket, and jean skirt that reached midthigh, and red heels; and Vados was in a black formal dress that reached just past her knees and wasn't restricting in the least but did show off her firm ass and DD cup breasts with black heels to go with it and gold bangles on her wrists and her staff was disguised as a necklace around her neck. Vados also had the appearance of a tanned skin woman with pink lips, pink eyes, and blond hair in her usual style while her fingernails were painted blue.

The three, being the more bold of the group outside of Videl, kissed Gohan's cheeks as they passed and took seats before they began eating with Videl already having told the girls to eat their fill since any weight they would gain normally would be burnt away via the training, though she also discreetly told them the sex would help with any residual fat when it came time for it. So each girl ate their fill not worrying about their figure, though Gohan, Videl, and Vados ate more than the others did but that wasn't all that surprising.

After eating their fill, which Panchy had been informed of and learned the correct amount to make, Gohan gave Videl a soul searing kiss before kissing the other girls on the cheek before he got to Erasa. When he got to her, she quickly grabbed him and kissed him passionately and lustfully while Gohan quickly reciprocated making her moan while the other girls; minus 18, Vados, Zangya, and Videl; fumed at not thinking to do that.

Gohan merely chuckled before taking off with Zangya, 18, and Vados while the other girls turned their glares towards Erasa, who merely stuck her tongue out at them and went back to the couch while Videl just giggled at the scene.

With the other four, Zangya turned herself back to normal along with Vados while 18 turned her hair purple and lengthened it to between her shoulders, turned her eyes blood red, made her skin take a pinkish tint, and gave herself a black camisole under a white tank top that was form fitting, black biker shorts, and red heeled boots. The three were flying enjoying the air as Gohan, taking the appearance he had ben using since they arrived, was leading them towards the city of Metropolis with them taking in the landscape as they went and each enjoyed it. For Vados and Zangya it was because they hadn't actually gotten to see Earth and the natural beauty it held though some of the Human cities did look beautiful as well. For 18, she never really got the chance to admire what the world looked like since she and 17 mainly just blew up the place for the hell of it since they were programmed to do so and because they enjoyed it, again programmed to do so.

Now all three were getting the chance to see it from a new light thanks to Gohan, who was just glad to be out of the city for a while to actually stretch out and maybe find someone to spar against besides the girls. He had left one of his duplicates back in the city just to ensure no one started to get the idea it was undefended, even if Videl could handle anything really dangerous it still helped to err on the side of caution.

As the four flew through the air, they were quickly becoming aware that this Earth was either larger or more spacious than their universe's since after 10 minutes of flying at relaxed speed they hadn't made it across the U.S. yet when they could get half way across their Earth. However, this merely made things more interesting since it provided some more opportunities for them though it was also more work since that meant more people spread out that they needed to help protect.

It only took another 20 minutes to reach Metropolis where the girls landed in a secluded spot and changed to their normal/Human appearance since they needed to get a few things for Bulma and Gohan while he did his recon and hero gig. So while they began walking to some stores looking, Gohan was still flying in the city.

As he flew, Gohan was taking in the sights of the tall buildings, bustling streets, and many people going about their day to day lives. He then noticed the tall building with a planet made of stone on it that had "Daily Planet" on a ring around the planet model. Deciding to check it out, especially when he felt a strong energy signature, he flew up to the floor with the energy signature and saw a group of people being addressed by who Gohan guessed was the editor of the paper.

"Alright everyone, we got a new hero in the world, calls himself Bardock. So far he hasn't shown himself to be a normal hero or maybe one of those few that will cross the line on killing." The editor, named Perry White, stated and they all nodded, "Now, I want to know everything you can find: What does his name mean, is he a metahuman or an alien, does he not kill because he thinks it's wrong or because he just decided the criminals he met so far didn't deserve death, what is he fully capable of, and everything else. Our readers want to know if there is a new Superman running around or if we have something entirely new." Perry stated making many nod while a certain Smallville guy was wondering things much larger than just what Perry asked.

They broke from their musings at a knocking, but it wasn't on the door but on the window and they turned to see Gohan floating there waving at them with a smirk on his face. Many of them gaped/gawked at him just floating there, "So this is the crew for the best paper in the world huh? Seems pretty amateurish to not even take my picture while I'm right here." Gohan stated making Perry panic and quickly grabbed a camera, that happened to be around Jimmy Olson's neck, and took a picture of Gohan of him floating in a standing position with his arms crossed. Gohan smirked at seeing one Lois Lane eying him intently before an explosion went off in the distance causing Gohan to turn towards there, "Hmm, guess that's my cue, later." Gohan stated before he took off towards the explosion.

Upon arriving at the scene, Gohan saw several men armed with advanced weaponry robbing the bank and making things hard for the cops who were under equipped. Deciding to even the odds, he took a page from Piccolo's book and focused his Ki to his eyes before flaring it at the robbers' weapons causing them to short circuit and they electrocuted the robbers as well.

Gohan landed and began looking around before he was hit from behind by a robber that was in the bank, "Ha! Take that you… WHAT?!" The robber gloated before exclaiming in shock as Gohan walked out of the smoke without a single trace of injury. The robber prepared to fire again when Gohan flicked his finger and the gun exploded sending the robber into the wall and unconsciousness.

Gohan then turned as a tank came barreling at him and he sighed before dashing towards it and grabbed the barrel before pulling the entire turret mount off and slammed it on the tank base destroying the tank. Gohan then reached down and pulled two more thugs out and tossed them for the cops to arrest as he dusted his hands off.

As he turned to leave, he felt three energy levels land behind him and he looked over his shoulder to see Superman, Supergirl, and Powergirl. However, from what he could feel of the energies, he guessed Powergirl was a future version of Supergirl since their energies were the exact same except for Powergirl possessing more. Gohan merely looked at them a moment before speaking, "So, the three Supers of Metropolis. I was wondering when I would encounter you three." Gohan stated before he continued walking.

"Hey wait." Supergirl stated making him pause and look back at them, "You're that new hero Bardock, what are you doing in Metropolis?" She asked curiously that was mirrored by the other two.

"I needed some things from Metropolis for my home as well as do some sightseeing since I've never been here before." Gohan stated as he kicked a robber that was trying to crawl away back to the group of them still groaning in pain, "Some friends of mine are getting what I require while I'm exploring the city." Gohan stated as he idly looked around while Superman narrowed his eyes slightly.

"What kinds of things?" He asked suspiciously and Gohan merely glanced as if to ask 'really?' and rolled his eyes.

"Nothing that requires stealing if that's what you mean." Gohan stated since the man clearly wasn't that trustful of new comers. Gohan then floated in the air before taking off surprising the three Kryptonians as they didn't know anyone could fly that fast besides them.

Gohan continued flying and stopping minor happenings until he found his three companions and landed in a secluded area before changing to normal. Upon resuming his normal appearance, he walked to where he sensed the girls and found them in a lingerie/outfit store. Gohan merely shook his head while muttering 'of course' under his breath before he went in and immediately saw a few guys trying to flirt with them making him frown, "Hey girls, sorry I'm late." He called making them turn and see him which then made them smile and the few guys paled slightly since comparing them to Gohan was like comparing a blade of grass to a tree trunk. Basically, they were nowhere near as ripped as Gohan was and knew he could kick their asses.

Gohan came up and kissed all three on the cheek, "Are these guys bothering you?" He asked giving a half glare at the guys making them raise their hands quickly in their defense before they took off as fast as they could. Gohan snorted, "What a bunch of whimps." He stated before the girls dragged him over to a chair and planted him down before they sauntered over to the dressing rooms and what followed could only be described as any straight man's wet dream as the girls tried on anything and everything whether it caught their attention of Gohan's.

By the end of it, they had several dozen outfits and the like making the employees very happy while 18 personally preferred the Bunny girl outfit that was a red with black leggings and red heels that had openings built into to show her ass and pussy off, Zangya liked a black lace leotard with matching stockings and red heels and choker, and Vados liked a skimpy maid outfit consisting of black heels, black stockings with white frills, and a micro apron that didn't cover her womanhood at all since the outfit had no panties for her lower half. Her upper body was in a black bodice with two white frills over where her nipples were that were removeable, a black choker, white bonnet, and black lace forearm gloves.

All in all, the girls were happy with their purchases and seeing the hungry look in Gohan's eyes and were grateful since he was always honest, if he thought they didn't look good then he flat out stated it to them and didn't sugar coat it at all. He had promised them to always be honest so that was what he was going to do and they appreciated it.

 _ **Next morning**_

Gohan was flying through Metropolis with a smirk on his face. Yesterday after the girls got their outfits and enjoyed trying to tease him, he got them back by leaving the shower naked, since they got a room in a hotel that had adjoining rooms with four beds total with 18 getting to be in the same room as him for that night, and the three had blushed, drooled, and gotten nosebleeds seeing his body and what he had ready to pound them into submission the fun way.

Needless to say, the girls had some trouble falling asleep and then had some erotic dreams that night and Gohan slept soundly after putting the purchases into a travel capsule so they didn't have to try and lug the bags back later.

At the here and now, he was going over the city since he had met three of the four local heroes but none of the villains yet but knew it was a matter of time if he kept looking around the city. Right no cue, there was a loud explosion in the distance and he felt a group of energies above normal Humans there.

Naturally, he flew right towards the commotion and stopped in the air to see Superman aka Clark Kent, Supergirl aka Kara Kent, Powergirl aka Karen Star, and the fourth defender named Steel aka John Henry Irons being beaten back by the villains known as Volcana, Livewire, Parasite, Toyman, and Metallo and thanks to the latter it wasn't looking to good for the heroes since his core was Kryptonite and the other villains were keeping Steel from stopping him.

Deciding to help the four heroes, as Metallo was preparing to blast the supers at point blank range with his Kryptonite, Gohan quickly phased from his position and moved Steel and the others out of the way when Metallo tried to blast them. The villains looked around in confusion before Parasite turned around and gasped as he found Gohan standing in front of the four heroes, who looked as bewildered as the villains on how they got there, "You know, it kind of hurts my feelings when I'm not invited to a neighborhood brawl." Gohan stated as he set Powergirl down from his arms and turned towards the villains, ignoring the blush that was on Powergirl's face.

"And who the hell are you?" Livewire demanded sparking electricity while the others were looking at him with caution.

"Name's Bardock, I made my debut three weeks ago. I came here for some fun and supplies, let's see if you can provide the former." Gohan stated cracking his knuckles loudly before a large lightning bolt flew and hit him covering him in smoke as Livewire grinned before it turned to shock as he simply walked out of the smoke, "Well, that kind of tickled." Gohan stated as he walked forward before flexing his hand at Toyman sending a wave of air at him, which then sent him tumbling away as Gohan walked to the others.

Parasite smirked and jumped at him with Gohan catching him in a handlock making Parasite smirk wider as he could drain this guy of his energy. However, his smirk turned to confusion as Gohan merely looked at him with a bored expression, "Really? You're an energy sucker? This is gonna be boring then." Gohan stated as he twisted Parasite's wrists making him scream as cracking sounds were heard before Gohan flipped over him and positioned his feet on Parasite's back, "I don't think I'll let you drain anyone for a while." Gohan stated as he pushed against Parasite's shoulders.

"Wait! You can't do this! You're supposed to be a hero!" Parasite shouted frantically especially since the energy in the guy wasn't flowing into him the right way.

"I am, but that doesn't mean I won't punish people like you." Gohan stated before pushing harder and there were several cracks and popping sounds heard and the Supers could hear the muscles tearing before Gohan fully dislocated and broke Parasite's shoulders while tearing his muscle and ligaments.

Gohan then released him and landed on the ground before kicking Parasite into unconsciousness since he was still screaming in pain. Gohan then turned towards the other four who were looking at him in fear and shock. He then disappeared from their view making them look frantically before Metallo, Volcana, and Livewire turned at a scream and saw Gohan in the air with Toyman upside-down being shaken like a ragdoll as his various toys fell from his pockets before Gohan tossed him high into the air and let him flail before catching him again.

Gohan repeated the process a few more times before holding him upside down again and shook, "You gonna behave now?" Gohan asked and Toyman rapidly nodded while moaning and groaning since his stomach wasn't too thrilled with the ride he just got, "Good boy." Gohan stated before floating over and hanging him on a street light by his sweater.

Gohan then flew down to the other three and merely looked at them in interest before he was gone and Metallo was sent flying into the air before Gohan appeared above him and kicked him back towards the ground before appearing under him and swiftly chopped his boy in half.

Gohan then looked at Metallo before stomping on his head shattering it to pieces before he took the Kryptonite and examined it. He found it had it's own energy, but it felt like the wavelength was off on it, meaning it would hurt people without a high energy to block or absorb the radiation it was giving off. It wouldn't be an immediate threat, but a slow acting poison.

Deciding to take it with him, he made a bag from his energy, ignoring the shocked looks from those who witnessed it, and placed the Kryptonite within it before tying it to his waist. He then turned to see the scared and cautious looks on Livewire and Volcana's faces and it only got worse as he turned towards them fully. Gohan calmly walked towards them not wasting any movement and the two shifted back with their hands flaring with their respective powers making Gohan stop and look, "I see, you're powers aren't fully stable. That would explain your lack of control and the fact you waste so much energy on mediocre attacks." Gohan stated seeing as their energy was behaving erratically when they formed their attacks.

The two merely looked at them in confusion before he raised his left hand and electricity crackled around it and his right hand burst into a flaming aura surprising the two and the four heroes watching in the background, "You don't know how to harness your powers and as such your powers are out of control and your appearance reflects that." Gohan stated he dropped his hands and continued towards them both as they backed up a bit more before Gohan was gone.

The two looked around before they found themselves bound together by a street lamp and he looked at them with his piercing eyes, "I will help you, but you have to pay the price for your recent actions. Serve your time and get out legally, then come find me and I'll help you master your powers." Gohan stated seriously as he looked into both women's eyes.

"H-how do we do that?" Volcana asked shakily since this man was terrifying yet soothing at the same time.

Gohan smirked, "You're both beautiful, smart, resourceful women, I'm sure you can think of a way." Gohan stated making them blush a tad before he made them sit as the cops came to the scene.

Not being dumb enough to try and fight with the Supers, Steel, and now Gohan there, the villains allowed themselves to be led away while Parasite was more because he had two useless arms now. Gohan then turned to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder and saw Powergirl there making him raise an eyebrow before she quickly hugged him, "Thank you for saving us." She stated sincerely since if he hadn't shown up they could very well have been dead or seriously injured.

"No problem." Gohan stated unfazed by her large breasts pressing against him even if they were the biggest pair he had ever seen. Panchy and Maron were no slouch at DD-E cup breasts, but Powergirl had to be at least an E-F cup.

Powergirl smiled and kissed his cheek while internally she was happy that he hadn't stammered and blushed at her breasts being pushed against him. As a Kryptonian, she only liked powerful and strong males to be her possible mate and from the feel of his muscles, what he did to the villains, and the fact he didn't react to her made him a prime example of an alpha male to have as her mate and his abilities only made him more interesting. She'd have to make sure she visited L.A. in the future to get to know him better.

She then let him go and stepped back as the others came up and nodded their thanks before Gohan looked up causing them to follow his lead and see 18, Zangya, and Vados floating there in their disguised forms, "Ready to go?" Gohan asked making them nod their heads and he nodded before floating off the ground, "This is where I take my leave." Gohan stated looking at the four heroes.

"Hey wait, we need to dispose of that Kryptonite." Steel stated since Gohan still had it and just noticed that it wasn't harming the Kryptonians with him. Meaning whatever that bag is made of could block the radiation.

"I'll handle that since I want to study the material and dissect the energy pattern it gives off since the energy isn't flowing right. Plus, if you let the police or someone else dispose of it then it may just end up back in the hands of whoever supplied Metallo in the first place. After all, this material is rare and expensive and I doubt one of those other villains bought the hunk of rock he was using as a power source since I'm sure you have sources in place to tell you if one was stolen." He stated making them frown since that was true and there were no reports of any large chunks being stolen.

Gohan then floated up to his three companions and muttered, "By the way Superman, from one country boy to another, get a better disguise." Gohan stated making the three Kryptonians widen their eyes in shock, "Relax, I have no intention of revealing your identities and I hope to see you again and maybe get a spar out of it. Bye." Gohan stated before he nodded to the three girls and they placed their hands on his shoulders smirking at the four before Gohan and them phased away via Instant Transmission making the four look on in shock as the press began to cover the area.

With Gohan and the others, they were currently back near their hotel looking normal again and planning where they still needed to go to get what they needed and found it would take a portion of the afternoon to acquire everything without arousing suspicion.

Of course, the girls also planned on getting some _other_ items while there as well since it wouldn't do to not get some new clothing and other accessories while they still could. Plus Erasa, Marron, and Bulla wanted some extra clothing samples to give them an idea of some of the world's tastes and fashions. If those clothes happened to be ones that the girls could wear to possibly entice Gohan and then all the more reason to get them.

 _ **Gotham City: Next Day**_

Gotham city was widely known and considered to be one of the darkest cities on Earth as well as one of the most corruption and crime filled cities there is. There was so much darkness, misery, crime, greed, depression, and violence that it was a wonder why anyone wanted to live there, which it gave the nickname "the Vegas of Business" since many of the gangsters that ran Vegas back in the day moved onto Gotham later on and focused on "legit" business. The occasional gangster would let the cops takeover the town since it was about balance to keep the city going and this balance of cops and mobsters holding control continued until a man calling himself the Batman came and began making life difficult. He went for the mobs, thugs, crooked cops and politicians, and every wannabe looking to make a name for himself as a criminal and it just escalated to where the notorious villains of Gotham began showing up and the never ending struggle between Batman and the villains began,

That was how the basic story went to Gohan's knowledge as he floated above the city looking over the dark and depressing atmosphere. He was glad that he could filter what he sensed in the area/world around him since he was sure he'd be puking his guts up if he could sense all the negativity in the air. Anyone who did would have to have seen some rough shit, be hard as nails, or just could take the punishment.

(In an alternate universe, a certain darkness using shinobi with blonde hair sneezed before going back to patrolling the dark city).

Gohan merely shook his head as he flew over the neon illuminated city. After gathering the items that Gohan needed, and the several bags the girls wanted, they had stayed in the hotel for another night and then left for Gotham the next morning while ensuring the cover for them was kept and they began exploring the city that morning and afternoon. It was during that time they met a feisty red head named Barbara Gordon after she broke some thug's arm when he tried to pickpocket and grope her. She was accompanied by a black haired boy named Jason and were picked up by a man named Alfred, who Gohan looked up and learned he worked for Bruce Wayne.

Now Gohan was looking over the city because he wanted to meet with a couple of people that based on the stories and reports he read, they didn't have to be villains if someone would just help them.

That was part of the reason he wanted to come here in addition to what he needed to buy from Gotham facilities. He wanted to fix the stupidity of the other so called heroes since if the so called villains were reasoned with or helped then there wouldn't be a need to lock them up over and over again. Since it was his job to help get Earth ready, Gohan was going to turn as many of the villains into protectors as he could and eliminate those that were too far gone.

With that in mind, he began searching for unique energy signatures in the city to begin his search for the individuals in question and made sure to stop any muggings or the like that occurred along the way. A few minutes into his search, he had to pause as he sensed two familiar energy signatures down by the docs with some darker Ki signatures and another signature that was higher than a normal Human. Deciding to check it out, he flew towards the location.

Gohan arrived to find a warehouse and flew through a broken window to see a bunch of thugs getting their asses handed to them by the Batman, a boy with black hair going by the alias Robin, and a feisty red head going by the alias Batgirl. Gohan smirked as he could sense that the two younger ones were Jason Todd and Barbara Gordon, which by simple deduction meant the Batman was really Bruce Wayne. That actually made a lot of sense in Gohan's opinion since either Batman was either military or privately funded or was paying for his gadgets himself. Since Batman has actually clashed with some military personnel in the past and seems to have an issue with everyone except Bruce Wayne, that means he was either funded by Wayne or was Wayne but since there was zero record of Wayne and Batman ever being in the same place at the same time that meant they were one in the same.

Gohan watched as they dispatched the thugs with relative ease before he noticed a man on the walkway above aiming at Barbara and she hadn't noticed. Not taking kindly to the idea of him killing her, Gohan quickly appeared next to him and threw him over the railing making him crash on some boxes and ensuring Batman and the others noticed him as he floated down, "Very impressive display, but you need to learn to look up since if I wasn't here you could have been killed Batgirl." Gohan stated as he landed and tossed the thug onto the pile with the rest of them.

"You're Bardock." Batman stated in his serious tone as Batgirl blushed seeing Gohan and Robin looked at him in calculation.

"Yeah, and you're the Bat-family, I have to say that you're very skilled in martial arts. You're not as good as you could be, but still much better than anyone else I've seen in this town." Gohan commented looking over the place making them raise an eyebrow.

"What are you doing here?" Batman asked with narrowed eyes while Gohan merely looked at him and shrugged as he looked over the place.

"Just paying a visit for my own interests, nothing illegal I assure you, just a few purchases to make and some sights to see." Gohan stated thinking about maybe renovating this warehouse for something else when he got his business up and running.

"This isn't some sort of game, you have no reason to be in my city." Batman stated and Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"A bit hypocritical from the billionaire playboy running around dressed as a bat with the Commissioner's daughter and an orphan he took in as his own." Gohan stated making them widen their eyes and he chuckled, "Wow, and here I thought you'd have more self-control than to react to that statement, just shows you need more training. You can relax though, I have no reason nor intention of telling anyone your secret. You have your reasons for fighting this fight and I will respect them, just respect mine for being here because I feel I need to. I will be out of your city within a few days and will not kill anyone." Gohan stated as he finished looking around the area.

"Because you don't kill or because you know I won't condone it?" Batman asked with narrowed eyes and Gohan smirked.

"I am willing to kill Batman, but I am not under the delusion that everyone who commits a crime deserves to die. Do I think there are some people on this planet, in this country, in this very city that need to die for the greater good of everyone? Yes, but I will not kill them unless they come to my city or they cross a line that is too high a cost to let them continue to live. However, those that can be saved I plan to help however I can, since _some_ people haven't even tried to render aid instead of trying to beat the hell out of them every time." Gohan stated looking at Batman directly making him frown, "The ones I seek will be told about my offer for help, but in exchange they must serve their term of sentence if they broke out before they finished their sentence, then I will arrange for an ally of mine to come and collect them and begin the process needed to help them." Gohan stated seriously before putting a hand to his ear like he was wearing an earpiece and he flicked his eyes to the north and narrowed them.

"What is it?" Batman asked since he knew that look, it was one he had when he heard or felt something wasn't right about a situation.

"You should head north, about six blocks, to an abandoned apartment building. You'll find Scarecrow there with a bunch of thugs." Gohan stated before looking at Batman, who didn't look convinced, "You can debate whether I'm lying to you or not, but that building sits on top of one of Gotham City's primary water mains, so what do you think Scarecrow could do with that?" He asked as Batman widened his eyes and rushed towards the direction along with Batgirl and Robin, though Batgirl spared one more gaze at Gohan before following fully.

Gohan went into the air and smiled since he wasn't lying, he really did sense Scarecrow there and from what he memorized of the city's layout he knew the location as indeed over the primary water mains and Scarecrow could be using it for all he knew since he was sensing a few energies approaching at a pace that could only be done in a large truck.

While Batman protected the city, he'd find one of his targets and have a chat with them and as luck would have it, he sensed one towards the bay where a factory was.

It only took Gohan a few minutes to reach the area and sensed she was underground, so with that in mind he found a sewer entrance and entered. Along the way, he found a few thugs paralyzed and laying in the sewer water with green veins all over their skin and knew he was on the right track. Gohan quickly got them outside before heading back down the tunnel and found what and who he was looking for in one of the larger areas of the sewer network: Poison Ivy and her lab.

Said green skinned woman was standing there with her red hair braided behind her while having a corset, elbow gloves, heels, and thong made of green leaves making her outfit as she worked with a large plant in front of her.

From what he could sense, she was making some plant with a odd energy signature that would die within 10 minutes of getting life since it's energy was unstable and if what he learned about her was correct, she was going to use it to destroy the factory and help clean the pollution they were dumping. He could already sense the plants getting ready to alert her before he pulsed his energy to let them know he was not a threat and calmly walked forward. He was glad that training with his father in the **Spirit Bomb** and then fine tuning it with King Kai allowed him to sense and feel the energy of plants and animals that he could almost communicate with them on an energy level.

Gohan could hear Ivy muttering as she worked, "Once I get the proper gene sequence down then you should be able to handle any amount of pollution those bastards have dumped into the water." Ivy stated gently caressing the plant Gohan knew was unstable.

"I doubt that very much." Gohan stated making Ivy whip around in shock as she saw Gohan petting one of her plants while giving it some form of energy she had never seen before and her plant was loving it while the others wanted attention too.

She then widened her eyes further when she recognized him as the hero who took down Toyman, Parasite, Metallo, Volcana, and Livewire by himself without even getting a scratch, "Y-you're Bardock." She stated with some fear while her plants seemed to be trying to tell her to keep calm around him.

Gohan smiled softly, "Yes, I am, but you have nothing to fear from me Dr. Pamela Isley." He stated using her real name making her pause as he flowed more energy out for her plants who were singing in happiness at getting some more attention, "I actually just came here to talk since I know you are one of the few people without a death count to your name. So please, keep this civil and I shall do the same, deal?" Gohan asked still keeping the soft smile on his face and Ivy nodded slowly.

"Excellent." He stated as he kept petting and feeding the plants before he reached a small wilted flower and he smiled at it before he gave it a small burst of energy making it rise up again.

Pamela stared in shock at what he did and suddenly shuddered in pleasure as she noticed the energy flowing off of him and it was affecting her in ways she idly mused could be what her pheromones did to men, "H-how did you do that?" She asked trying to control herself.

"It's a simple matter of manipulating my energy and using it to feed and re-energize the plants with it. It's part of the reason I wanted to talk to you." He stated petting another plant that normally would have tried to eat his head, "That plant your experimenting with, it's energy wavelength is messed up beyond belief. If you tried to plant it now, it would be dead within 10 minutes because it would be unstable." He stated making her widen her eyes, "The next part I want to talk about is the fact that you're hitting too big of targets and risk innocent people."

"They aren't innocent letting the company dump that waste and garbage in the water." Ivy stated angrily as her plans tried to calm her.

"How do you know they are involved? For all you know several of them could have spoken up and were threatened with being fired and hit with lawsuits if they spoke about it again. Then there are those who can't afford to make waves because they have to worry about feeding their families, which do you think they'll pick: The river or their families going hungry? Whistle Blowers aren't exactly welcomed within many companies so if they go to cops or anyone then they are unlikely to find another job so where does that leave them and their families?" Gohan asked making her stop and pause a moment since she hadn't considered that side of the equation before, "See? Harming them would be no better than their own actions, if you want to do it legally and ethically then I can help with that."

Pamela was quiet as she considered things since she wasn't exactly fond of being labeled an Eco Terrorist, she just accepted it because it got attention, "I can also help you with your other problem, the biological one." He stated making her stiffen as she looked at him with wide eyes, "It wasn't that hard to figure out, you refer to your plants as babies, you never actually attempt to seduce a man yet before you became what you are you had many chats and such on being a mother and learning early motherhood. Your accident kept you from being able to have children and now you think you're trapped to only ever have plants since you know no one would let you adopt a baby and you don't have it in you to take a child from their mother." He stated making her look away in sadness before she felt a hand cup her chin and raise her face, "I will help you with that problem Pamela, I can think of a few ways, and if you can agree to not harm innocent people then I can aid you in other ways and you will not have to be alone again." He stated seriously making her shake slightly as tears rimmed her eyes.

"I… I want to believe you, but if I kiss you or anything you'll MPH!" She started to say before Gohan kissed her making her widen her eyes in both shock and horror thinking she was going to kill him, but as the kiss continued and she didn't feel him dying, she wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss.

After a minute or so, Gohan pulled back leaving Pamela gasping for air with a blush on her face, "See? No danger of killing me with your touch and your pheromones won't work on me either." He stated making her gain more tears of happiness as she hugged him and he patted her back and stroked her hair till she calmed down, "Listen Pamela, I understand you want to get to know me more and everything but I have to ask, did you break out of prison?" He asked seriously and Pamela sniffed a bit to control herself before shaking her head.

"Some fool on the parole board was paid off to get me released thinking I'd help old Harvey Dent and Cobblepot with some plan of theirs and I refused before ditching them." She stated seriously and Gohan nodded, "You were going to ask me to go back if I did, weren't you?" She asked a sad look.

"Yes, but only since then no one could claim anything I did to help you was done by aiding and abetting a known fugitive. I live in L.A. and some friends of mine are there and can help me with helping you and I swear they can be trusted." He stated and she nodded slowly, "Good, now not only would it be a good idea to pack but I'm hoping you can help me with something else, I'm looking for a friend of yours named Harleen Quinzel." He stated making her raise her eyebrows in surprise, "Not only would she be beneficial as an friend and ally, but I think she deserves better than Joker." He stated and she had to give him that, she couldn't count how many times she had healed her best friend after Joker decided to play a "game" with her.

"I'll see what I can find on her and try to get her here to meet me, but what about you?" She asked curiously and he smiled making her cheeks go red again.

"I'm going to find three others that could use some help and hopefully get them on board with a project I have in mind that not only would help protect all of us, but also give a steady stream of income and help them get their normal lives again." He stated before handing her a small white disk with a green button, "It would take too long to try and have the plants contact me, so when you have contact with Harleen or have a meeting set or just need me, just press that button and I'll know right where to go and will be here within a few minutes if that." He stated and she nodded before taking the disk and setting it on the table beside her.

"So I guess you're going now right?" She stated sadly and he smiled.

"If you'd like I'll come back later tonight and bring you to a hotel I'm staying at with some friends of mine, not only would it keep you from getting lonely but you could meet some of the others that are around me." He stated and she bit her lip nervously before nodding and Gohan smiled before giving her a kiss to the cheek, "Then I'll see you in a bit." He stated as he flew out of the sewer just before Pamela fell to her knees panting.

"Dear god, his power is like a fucking aphrodisiac." She stated panting as her body felt like it was on fire and she knew it was because she was seriously horny and only Harley had ever been able to get her going this bad. Deciding to use some means to satisfy her body, Pamela went over to her sleeping area.

Back with Gohan, he was flying through the skies of Gotham again extending his senses already planning on finding the last three people he needed to make contact with before he could leave Gotham. He just hoped it wasn't going to get too complicated.

 **DONE! That's all she wrote for this chapter. Next time will be a wrap up of Gotham, some meet and greets, and then the start of the Justice League Series start: Secret Origins.**

 **Now no promises on the next update so just read and review as you please. And don't forget to check out my poll.**


	3. Chapter 3: Gaining Allies

**Hey everyone, welcome back and it's time for Gohan to finish up with Gotham before heading back to L.A. where he'll meet two more interesting women and adjusting before J'onn begins his calling.**

 **Anyway, I got a couple more girls for Gohan that had reasons, but to clarify: Ivy was not picked because of a request, I have a list of women that would work and why but I like hearing from y'all since you may have thought of a reason for a woman that I didn't. So go ahead and send the options, just give reasons since I can pair any woman with Gohan because they are hot, so that kinda just makes it bleh. If this were a lemon fic then I wouldn't care.**

 **Also, just to cover my bases and not offend anyone, if you see God capitalized and it isn't being used to refer to the Almighty, please do not take offense since I will be using it as part of "God of Destruction" and the "Super Saiyan God" which is a title and since it is a title it has to be capitalized. I do not think anyone will mind, but I want to cover my bases so I don't get people being outraged towards me. If I have any of the egotistical assholes claiming to be a god or someone saying that they aren't worthy of being a god then it will be lower case.**

 **Now that that's done, let's get this show on the road.**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

"Speech"

 _[thoughts]_

 _(Telepathic thoughts)_

" _TV/Radio/Book"_

" **Ozaru, Shenron, monster/creature Speech"**

 ** _[above's thoughts]_**

 ** _(above's Telepathic thoughts)_**

 _ *** See Bottom for explanation**_

 **Chapter 3: Gaining Allies**

 _ **Day After Last Chapter: Wayne Enterprises: Gotham City**_

Bruce Wayne also known as the vigilante Batman was in his office going over some documents that his CEO, Lucius Fox, needed him to look over before signing since they effected the company as a whole and Lucius didn't make those decision without consulting Bruce first. However, as he was going over the documents, his mind was elsewhere, specifically on the new hero Bardock and the happenings over the past day since he got to Gotham.

He had seen the news coverage of him taking down the bank robbers and then the villains in Metropolis and based on that and the stance he had last night, Bruce knew he had significant martial arts training. He wasted no movement in anything and every attack was with the intention to stop the enemy. Then there was his clear strength and speed as well as some of the other things Bruce had noticed after reviewing the footage multiple times.

There was also the fact he somehow knew who he, Barbara, and Jason really were and that was a concern since they were even more careful than Clark was at keeping his identity a secret and if what he saw from the footage was true then Bardock was potentially stronger than Clark. This was evidenced by the fact he treated Metallo like a Jujitsu master treats a common thug while Clark would struggle against the cyborg even when he didn't have a Kryptonite core. There was also the fact he took a direct hit from Livewire and didn't take a scratch.

The next piece of consideration was his statement about the Kryptonite core having a unique energy signature and that it apparently wasn't flowing right. How he knew that, Bruce didn't know but he decided to look into it himself and Fox revealed that Kryptonite was actually giving off a low amount of radiation that if it was held around a person too long would slowly poison the body. It made Bruce frown since if he hadn't kept that slab of Kryptonite in a lead lined pouch of his utility belt than he could have easily been poisoned, weakened, and dying by now and that was not something he could allow and cursed himself for not checking the Kryptonite for energy that could affect Humans before he started carrying it.

Naturally, he hadn't taken any chances and immediately had Alfred, himself, and Lucius checked out. He was just glad he hadn't let Barbara, Dick, or Jason carry the stuff around or they could've been poisoned by the damn rock. Anyway, they were given a clean bill of health with Lucius taking extra care to be certain since the radiation of the Kryptonite was subtle so the effects would start that way too.

Then there was Scarecrow, Bardock had been correct about what he was planning but the fact was that even they had a hard time finding the way in so how did Bardock know Scarecrow was there and wasn't taking him down himself?

He had also seen a report about three men showing signs of being poisoned by Ivy, but when he went there to investigate, he found a lab area abandoned with nothing but some normal soil and some empty beakers left and no sign of Ivy at all. It was also very suspicious that today there was news that the factory that was above the lab just happened to be hit with multiple investigations, lawsuits, injunctions, and fines after an inside source gave the EPA, OSHA, several water treatment plants, and the Secretary of Health and Human Services all their files pertaining to the toxic sludge that was being dumped in the river illegally and part of it actually flowed into the water treatment plants for the cities water supply. The problem was the sludge wasn't detectable if you weren't looking for it and their normal means of cleaning the water only broke the sludge up letting it flow easier. Thus that factory was slowly poisoning the river and the city itself.

Bruce had planned to buy the factory to turn it around when he learned another party from L.A. was interested and was offering them a decent amount for it even if it was pennies on the dollar. This of course made Bruce suspicious since he remembered Bardock mentioning that he was going to see some of the villains of Gotham and offer them help with an ally of his taking care of matters legally, which led him to believe that Bardock had found and met Ivy and had convinced her to stop the attack she was no doubt planning in the lab and then used some other means to get the information on the company that owned the factory and get it destroyed before his ally (more likely to be Bardock himself) bought the factory and began running it.

Bruce wasn't even bothering to look for Ivy since it would be pointless, she was pardoned and she technically hadn't done anything illegal yet so what could he do? Fight her and then just send her to prison claiming she was a threat without actually having evidence she did something? No, he was better than that. While he may not trust many people, he wasn't about to start locking people up just because he didn't think they'd stay on the straight and narrow when released legally. That typically just made people fight back in anger and make them more of a monster than they ever were before, it was part of the reason he hadn't fought Dick when he wanted to leave.

Back to the matter at hand though, Bruce was still stuck on Bardock since the man gave off a vibe that reminded Bruce of himself, Clark, and Ra's al Ghul all rolled into one. He knew the man had morals due to no record of him killing anyone being shown; a few concussions, some mild heart attacks, quite a few broken bones, and some panic attacks sure, but it was nothing that Bruce himself hadn't given criminals in Gotham at one point or another and from what he had read, Bardock had done it in a way that had put a heavy fear of God into the criminals. It was very similar to what Bruce had been able to do in early years before the criminals wised up to his no killing policy, but Bardock was letting it fly loose enough that you couldn't tell if he was going to harm you or kill you if you didn't surrender or give him what he needed. The fact he literally tore a car in half because a group of criminals wouldn't stop trying to take off in their car proved that, especially when he did it six stories in the air and let the criminals dangle for their lives.

In all honesty, Bruce was impressed with his tactics since the criminals either dealt with a super strong flying opponent and possibly wound up dead or the ICU of a hospital or they could surrender and be arrested where they wouldn't have to worry about physical harm. Since most crooks were cowards and superstitious, it was an obvious choice for them. The fact he could also seem to be in multiple places at once also helped stem the tide of criminals.

Bruce broke from his musings, analysis, and debate as the intercom on his desk buzzed, "Mr. Wayne, a Clark Kent is here to see you, he says it's urgent." Clara Saberton, Lucius' secretary, stated and Bruce raised an eyebrow at that.

"Send him in and hold my calls till our meeting is done." Bruce stated and got a confirmation from Clara before a few moments later the door opened and Clark walked in dressed in his suit and tie and when the door closed he removed his glasses, "How are you Clark?" Bruce stated making the Kryptonian smirk since he knew fully well that Bruce was keeping tabs on him both to ensure he didn't get in over his head and because if he somehow got controlled again then Bruce would need to be ready to stop him.

"I'm good Bruce, but you already knew that." Clark stated making Bruce smirk before Clark turned serious, "I'm here because of Bardock." Clark stated making Bruce immediately shift to his Batman persona and to an untrained or unacquainted eye it wouldn't be detectable but to someone like Clark it was clear as day, "He knows who I am." Clark stated enjoying the sight of a rare moment of surprise on Bruce's face before a large frown marred his features.

"That's concerning, but I'm not as surprised as I should be. You're as careful as I am with keeping our identities separate and he already found out my own plus Jason and Barbara's." Bruce stated shocking Clark since Bruce was exceedingly paranoid about ensuring no one knew or found out who he was, it was by an unavoidable series of events that Lois and Bruce's best friend and first love Rachel Dawes found out.

"How?" Clark asked in confusion and Bruce merely shook his head.

"I don't know, but there is more to him and what is going on than meets the eye." Bruce stated making Clark frown in confusion, "I have reason to suspect he's the reason for that." Bruce stated pointing at the coverage still going on over the factory's problems. Clark frowned before turning back to him, "I found an abandoned lab of Ivy's under the factory and it was shortly after I encountered Bardock and he informed me that he intended to find certain enemies of mine and offer them a chance at being normal again with an ally of his helping clean up. My guess is that this was the first step to helping Ivy become who she was before." Bruce stated with Clark frowning in confusion.

"And? If he can really reverse Ivy and others' conditions and make them no longer a threat to the public, isn't that a good thing?" Clark asked and Bruce sighed and nodded.

"Yes, but what I am more concerned about is that Bardock could have been affected by Ivy's pheromones. However, given the factory was ruined legally instead of through attacking it, I don't think that is a likelihood. Though who the others he is looking for are is easy to guess: Victor Fries, Harvey Dent, Matt Hagen, Robert Langstrom, Harleen Quinzel, Barbara Minerva*, and Floyd Lawton*. Each of these either had something traumatic happen to them that turned them into something viewed as less than Human or had little recourse other than to do what it is they do now. I've had Lucius studying ways to help for years but nothing came up, but if he has means and capability to do it then I don't mind. However, they still need to serve the rest of their sentence if they had broken out like a couple had." Bruce stated since he was for them turning their lives around, but they still had to pay for the crimes committed.

Clark nodded, "He offered the same kind of help to Livewire and Volcana when he stopped them in Metropolis." Clark stated making Bruce frown in thought, "He offered to help them with their energy and learn to properly use their powers if they behaved from now on." Clark stated and Bruce sighed as he was beginning to feel his age that was slowly pushing 40.

"We'll have to try and find him tonight to get some answers. I'm concerned about what will happen if he runs into the likes of Joker or someone else." Bruce stated and Clark nodded since Bardock was still an unknown to them and they didn't like the idea of him killing a villain, even if said villain was long overdue for an execution.

 _ **With Gohan**_

Gohan was walking through the city with a smile on his face as his girls browsed the shops while dragging Ivy with them. Ivy wasn't drawing attention due to 18 lending her the watch so she could look normal and have a normal day with them. True to his word, Gohan had returned to the lab and made some copies of himself to transport Ivy's plants to safety while he took her to his hotel room and introduced her to the three girls. They then explained _some_ of what their story was and that they were three newbies to be in a relationship with Gohan with his wife approving of things since she struggled to satisfy Gohan entirely.

This had been surprising to Ivy and she wasn't sure how to react so while Gohan went to get food, the girls got to know Ivy and Ivy them. Ivy told them her story and each told them theirs or at least a form: 18 told how she was a normal girl before a mad man turned her into an android, Zangya told her of how she was partnered with an alien psychopath for a long time before he betrayed her and left her for dead, and Vados told her how she served a powerful being once but then decided for a change after she met Gohan.

The reason Vados hadn't helped Ivy was because her powers were on a limit now that she was a former angel which meant she had only so much power before she'd be at a mortal's strength. No being stronger than a God of Destruction, no being able to bend or change laws of the universe like Wiess bringing Frieza back to life on a whim, or anything like that. She still had some power, but if she used it then it would dissipate based on how big of a move she did so she could bring back a hero or fix the planet if necessary but it would weaken her further towards being a mortal or at best a low level God of Destruction. If she was lucky, Zeno or her father would allow her powers to recuperate after she did something so saving someone or the planet may work but she would be exhausted for weeks if not months at a time for doing so. All of this just meant Vados had to be careful what she did and for what reasons she did it since if she pushed it too far, especially if she just recently used her powers, then she could end up killing herself from the strain and no one wanted that.

Anyway, back on track, when Gohan returned to the room with food they chatted and got to know each other better with the girls that came with him perking up at the fact one of them would get to share his bed since they only had four beds and there were five of them now. Vados was the one who got that honor since it was her turn to share the room with him, which naturally made her blush and the others pout. Gohan had them stop since they were free to sleep in his room with him and Videl they just had to ask and be fair to the others.

Gohan broke from his musings at seeing Ivy smiling at the girls leading her to another store and smiled as he walked beside her, "Feels good to just be normal, doesn't it?" Gohan asked making her look at him and smile.

"Yes, it does, and I have you to thank." Ivy stated before kissing his cheek as they walked and just enjoyed being normal if only for a few hours. Right now, they weren't superpowered people or anything else that would draw attention, they were just normal everyday people enjoying life and the sights.

Ivy for her part was smiling since she hadn't had fun like this or just relaxing except for the few times she and Harley teamed up. That thought reminded her to check on the plants and such she had looking through the city for her crazy blonde friend and, at times, lover. She certainly didn't want Harley with the Joker any longer than need be and was hoping Gohan would be able to knock some sense back into her. She knew her friend wasn't evil or anything as both were among the few villains that didn't have a death count to their name and that was rare. Harvey Dent wasn't even technically on that list since the only people he did kill were other criminals and attempted to kill Batman multiple times.

People like the Joker, however, were part of too large a group since he regularly killed, maimed, or ruined the lives of various people because he thought it was fun and quite often it was better if the person had died. Penguin was no better since he routinely killed anyone that got in his way regardless of age, sex, or anything else and was wondering why the hell he didn't have a death sentence yet since he wasn't nearly as psychotically possessed as others were. Scarecrow was almost as bad as Joker since only a handful of his victims ever truly recovered from his attacks and that's not even counting those that were caught in the crossfire from his victims just attacking anyone and anything near them. Riddler made it a game of psychologically torturing his opponents before they died while mocking and taunting them and didn't care who got caught in his games so long as he won in the end.

Compared to those three, most of the other so called villains of Gotham weren't that bad. Sure they may injure or capture people, but no deaths on their parts, excluding Harvey that is. Sure they stole and damaged property, but nothing so major that things couldn't be fixed.

Ivy shook her head to clear those thoughts as she followed the others to another store, happy to get to have a normal day.

 _ **Hours Later**_

Gohan was currently in his Bardock persona and floating beside an old freezer company that he found was the current base of one Victor Fries aka Mr. Freeze. Given the fact that there was only one energy signature within meant that this wasn't where he kept his wife, who was the reason for Fries being the way he was to an extent. Regardless, it didn't matter to Gohan since he could help the man with both issues he had and then offer him a place in the company that Bulma was in the process of setting up with Videl.

From what he heard last night, they had found a building to buy and renovate to their needs that was in massive disrepair since the company that owned it was going bankrupt and with the funds that Gohan and Bulma were offering for the building the owners could possibly get out with some level of money in their pockets. The building could easily be fixed up and made into what they wanted/needed once they had the infrastructure fixed and then purchased all the necessary equipment they'd need. Then the only issue would be getting staff for the building.

Which brings us back to now since Gohan, Videl, and Bulma would be the heads of the Company to get it started with Ivy coming in as their research Botanist and Fries would come in as a another scientific researcher since the man was making breakthroughs in the medical and cryo areas. Harvey Dent was to be the head of their legal team, Matt Hagen was to be their spokesman and get his acting career returned, Robert Langstrom was a pioneering geneticist and could be helped both with his condition and with his wife being in the hospital, Harleen Quinzel could handle psychological aspects of the job and ensuring employees were happy, Barbara Minerva was a skill geneticist who turned herself into a cat woman in order to test her theories of gene splicing since no one would fund her to try Human trials, and Floyd Lawton was to be their head of security and possible liaison with some other people in the world if necessary.

Naturally, this was all on the condition of getting them on his side and ensuring the authorities weren't going to lock them up immediately.

However, that was then and this is now as he found a way into the freezer company and began walking through, "You are very foolish to come here." Gohan heard Freeze's voice echoing and knew where the man was due to his energy signature.

"Not when I am here for a purpose. A purpose you will want to hear and take into consideration since it is a deal I am willing to offer you." Gohan stated calmly as he kept walking not at all bothered by the cold or that it increased the further in he got.

"Oh? And what could you possibly offer me that I would consider accepting?" Freeze asked while watching this man just walking through the cold like it was nothing and was curious how he was found. He had ensured his temporary base was set up in a way that it wouldn't draw power from the city and draw the Bat's attention and he hadn't left the building in days so how was he found?

"I offer you the one thing you desire most and the one thing you will need to enjoy the first: I offer a cure for your wife and for yourself." Gohan stated as he stopped in the middle of a large area knowing Freeze was hiding in the shadows above him and could tell the man was on edge.

"What did you just say?" Came the cold as death whisper as Freeze was thinking he either heard wrong or the man was baiting him.

"I said I'm offering to cure your wife and yourself or more accurately from what I read and sense about you, I will cure your wife and then if and when she forgives you once you've told her everything you've done, I will cure you." Gohan stated not at all alarmed when he heard Freeze arm his ice gun.

"And why pray tell should I believe you?" Came a louder yet still chilling demand as Freeze took aim.

"Because I know what it's like for something to come and rip away the woman you love more than anything in the world, even your own life, and the thing doing so can't be defeated by normal means. A woman you'd gladly die, murder, and sentence yourself to the darkest pits of Hell if you could simply hear her laugh or say your name with love again. How you would gladly break the laws of nature and science itself if it meant you could see her smile at you again. How any moment not spent with her feels like someone is slowly tearing your heart out and to see her suffer even the slightest pain kills you inside and makes it hard not to lash out at anyone causing her pain and become a monster that isn't worthy to even look upon her. I know all of those pains, Victor Fries, and I do not wish them on any man no matter his crimes or feelings towards others. It is for that reason I wish to help you. If all of that isn't enough, there is also the fact that I am the first person to ever offer you that chance and mean it." Gohan stated as he turned to look at Freeze while knowing he was talking to a kindred spirit in the way he felt about his wife. Gohan would kill every Kai in existence if it meant Videl would live and would resume the Saiyans' legacy of destruction if it meant she could be with him for another day.

Freeze, for lack of a better word, froze at hearing that and merely stood there for a long moment before disengaging his gun and lowered it. The eyes he saw in Gohan were the same eyes he saw looking back at him every time he saw his reflection especially when he looked at his Nora. If this man could cure Nora, he didn't give a damn about himself as Nora was more important, then he'd do anything. If the man wanted him to march into the White House and strangle the President with his bare hands then Victor would! He'd destroy anyone necessary to save his Nora!

Freeze slowly came down and stood before Gohan looking him dead in the eye, "And… what price do I have to pay for this gift?" Freeze asked knowing that nothing in this life was free.

Gohan smiled kindly at the man, "I want nothing more than to reunite two true loves to each other and let you catch up on lost time. If after such time you need work, then I would like you to start at a company I am currently creating. You will have funding and we will listen to your warnings about different experiments you do and take the necessary precautions regardless of cost. I want things done right over fast." Gohan stated making Freeze just look at him, respect clearly showing in his eyes.

"Heal my Nora, and I will give you everything and anything. I don't care if I am healed, just so long as Nora is." Freeze stated matter of factly and Gohan nodded.

"Alright, but she won't turn her back on you Fries." Gohan stated as Freeze stayed silent, "Regardless, I will need to go to where you are keeping your wife to cure her." Gohan stated and Freeze paused a moment before nodding and began to pack up a few things with Gohan splitting himself to help before sending a couple copies with Freeze to where he kept his wife.

 _ **Hours Later**_

The original Gohan stuck around Gotham to keep looking for his other recruits and found Matt Hagen, Robert Langstrom, and Barbara Minerva and made contact with each of them. Hagen was for it since he hated the "monster" he had become and considered accepting Gohan's offer of keeping his powers but staying normal looking when he chose. Robert Langstrom was eager and all for his help since his serum to fix himself was slowly becoming ineffective and wanted to have his wife healed*. Barbara Minerva was also eager when Gohan offered to fund her research and possibly make her be able to change into her Cheetah-Human form at will so she could still be another possible hero for the people.

Right now he was outside of some old joke company where Ivy informed him was where Harley currently was along with Joker… along with a squad of GCPD since they were surrounding the building. With him was Ivy, who was going to enter first to talk to Harley and Gohan would be around since he doubted Joker was going to take kindly to someone trying to take Harley from him. It wasn't that he cared about Harley, it was that he had broken her and molded her into a person who was complimentary to his psychotic tendencies and proof that anyone could be brought down to his level with enough time and effort. Essentially she was the proof of his thesis, but Gohan knew that he wanted Batman to be his crown jewel; if he could push the Bat to kill than Joker wins in the end as he would be right: with enough of a push, anyone could be brought down from the moral high ground they held and be no better than him making everyone just be animals waiting to be unleashed.

 _You see, I'm not a monster, I'm just ahead of the curve._ Those had been Joker's words to Batman during an interrogation at GCPD and if he could ever make Batman kill then he'd have two prime examples that anyone could become like him with just the right amount of pressure and placement.

Gohan wasn't about to let him have that satisfaction in any form whatsoever and was going to ensure the man learned that painfully.

Gohan shook those thoughts away and entered the building his way as Ivy walked in and found Harley dressed in her usual black and red corset, skin tight black and red pants, heeled boots with white frills, black choker, painted face, pig tails, and black upper lip and red lower lip. Naturally, Ivy drew attention as she walked and Harley frowned, "Red? What are you doing here?" Harley asked confused on why her friend and on-again, off-again lover was there.

"I came to get you Harley. Joker doesn't deserve you and I found someone willing to help you." Ivy stated deciding to get straight to the point making Harley gawk while Joker merely gave his maniacal grin.

"Oh? And what does this someone want with my little Harley? She's my little helper and has been for years, no one should or can change her." Joker stated grinned still and Ivy didn't spare him a glance.

"Harley, how many times have I had to fix you up after he got done _playing_ with you? How many times have you come to me crying because of him? How many scars on your body are from things he's done to you? I'm not going to let him keep abusing you." Ivy stated making Harley frown and bite her lip.

Joker caught this and frowned before grinning again, "I think that's enough Pammy, boys get her out of here." Joker stated still grinning as several of his men moved to remove Ivy only for them to suddenly get sent flying back and landing roughly on the ground or into the walls.

Joker and Harley were shocked before Gohan landed right in front of Ivy surprising them further, "So this is Joker? I'm unimpressed and confused why a beautiful woman like Harley would go for a fool like you." Gohan stated making Joker frown while Harley was blushing a tad and it got worse when Gohan turned his attention to her, "Harleen Quinzel, a very skilled and kind hearted Psychologist before Joker turned the tables on you and began psychologically manipulating you." Gohan stated before turning back to Joker and began walking towards him.

Joker frowned and glared at Harley silently telling her to attack, "Don't do it Harley, the moment Bardock's attention is taken from him, he'll run and leave you behind. He's done it before." Ivy stated not letting Joker try and manipulate her best friend anymore.

Unknown to her, the reason Harley was hesitating was because Gohan was saturating the area in his energy while directing it at her. Essentially it was acting as a poison/cure to the damage done to her mind over the years of being Joker's accomplice/punching bag. Gohan was just using it to have Ivy's words sink a little deeper into Harley than they had before thus getting more headway in talking her out of this life than the other times Ivy had tried. It may seem a bit crude, but it was better than simply grabbing her head and force feeding his energy in there to destroy the taint and influence on her and it didn't hurt as bad as that would.

However, Joker growled and pulled a gun to shoot Ivy only for Gohan to appear right in front of him bend the gun in half before grabbing Joker by the throat and lifted him off the ground. Gohan merely held him there not at all bothered by his "gags" that he tried including the acid flower since his energy just made a small shield and nullified it.

Gohan glared at the man and Joker for the first time in a REALLY long time, felt a very cold chill of fear go down his spine.

 _ **Meanwhile: Outside**_

Outside, the police were being led by Commissioner Jim Gordon, who was getting vastly annoyed with dealing with Joker and the other sociopaths over and over again. It wasn't the first time he had wished Batman had killed the more corrupt ones or at least for the courts would stop trying to rehabilitate them and just sign the execution order already. Now he had to worry about Joker again as the mad man apparently had explosives and had killed a few people at the Gotham Museum.

Gordon sighed before turning on instinct and saw Batman there, though the surprising thing was that he wasn't alone as Batgirl, Robin, and Superman were with him. The latter being the reason for the surprise. Gordon straightened himself and looked at the four, "Figured you'd show up, but wasn't expecting Superman." Gordon stated as he nodded to Batman while the four walked up.

"He's here because of some personal reasons and wanted to help out while he's here." Batman stated making Gordon shrug, "So what's the situation?" Batman asked as he wanted to know what they were dealing with.

"Joker's inside with his gang and supposedly enough explosives to take the building and the area around it." Gordon stated feeling his age over the matter, "Can't see in at all and can't get a wire in to listen." He reported knowing such a thing would've been helpful.

"Any sign of Bardock?" Superman asked since he didn't think the man would avoid it.

"That new hero from L.A.? No, why? Is he here in the city?" Gordon asked having not seen any reports about the man yet.

However, before any of them could reply, a window shattered making everyone take cover before something hit a police car smashing the windshield and hood. Gordon slowly moved up and saw it was a person and rolled them over only to widen his eyes as he realized it was Joker… only the clown had seen better days.

Aside from the multiple cuts from hitting the windshield and going through a window; the man was obviously beaten and broken as both arms were twisted into bad angles with some bone protruding in a spot or two, both legs looked to have been snapped repeatedly, he was missing teeth, his jaw was hanging limply showing it was broken, both eyes were blackened, his clothes were shredded, and he was covered in burns and blood that was clearly his own.

It was obvious someone had given Joker a long overdue beat down and punishment for his crimes and it made him wonder who it was. His answer came when one of his men shouted out and he looked up at the broken window to see Bardock there glaring at Joker's broken body before waving at the cops and moving back into the building.

That was enough to spur the heroes into action, while Gordon had his men hang back, and enter the building only to find several of Joker's goons tied down with metal cables, rebar, guardrails, and metal pipes. Those that weren't tied were draped over support beams by the ceiling meaning if they tried to get down then they were in for a rude awakening. Though, from the signs of their limbs, they weren't going to have a pleasant awakening anyway and would most likely spend several weeks if not months in the hospital.

Naturally, the carnage was surprising especially from the lack of blood and area damage meaning that Bardock had torn through them all without damaging the area, getting injured, or injuring them in a way that caused blood to be everywhere. Even Superman and Batman had to admit they couldn't have pulled this clean a job if they had come in here and fought. It just spoke to not only Bardock's strength but his skill as well. Though the brutality reminded Batman of his early years before he had perfected his style and methods.

"I see someone got a little curious after my time in Metropolis." Gohan stated as his voice projected throughout the building making the four look around and tense slightly.

"Where's Harley?" Batman asked knowing Harley was with Joker and yet she wasn't in the building that they had seen and wasn't thrown out like the Joker.

"She's safe, I'm getting her the help she needs to be free of Joker's influence and it is being done with Ivy's help. As I told you, Mr. Wayne, I plan to help the people that can be helped and miss Quinzel happens to be one of them. Joker, however, was not so I removed him from the equation in a manner that let him live but ensured he couldn't cause mayhem in the city for some time." Gohan stated his voice still coming from all directions.

"You broke his body to a point he can't search for Harley, escape, or try to do any crimes for weeks if not months of medical treatment being administered." Batman deduced while still annoyed Bardock knew who he was.

"Yes, I knew you wouldn't like me killing him, despite the fact the clown should have received the death penalty by now, so I took it to a level that didn't cross that line but still ensured the clown stayed out of the way for a portion of time. If it weren't for the fact he's quite committed to being a monster, I would have put money on the injuries I gave him keeping him permanently down and out. However, we both know he's not some crook like Cobblepot or those mobsters you were taking down. No, he's just a man who wants to watch the world burn and be the cause of it so he can laugh at the misery and claim he's the one who did it." Gohan continued knowing that if he gave even half of the injuries he did to a normal crook, the man would have retired from his criminal enterprises and simply found a way to be legit or just hire out the work he wanted done.

"Say that you're right, what's to keep you from ever over stepping that line between a beating and death?" Batgirl questioned still trying to find the source of the voice.

Her response was amused laughter, "Kid, I've been fighting longer than you or your mentor there have been alive, I know exactly what a Human body can take and what it can't. I know what can be done to cause pain, incapacitation, and death and know what to do to ensure the latter never occurs. If I wanted Joker or anyone else dead than there'd be no point to giving him extra injuries unless he did something to really piss me off since otherwise I'm just being cruel and believe me, my cruelty is nothing compared to what would await him in Hell so why waste my time and energy?" Gohan stated making them frown in confusion, "Regardless, I more than likely will kill Joker since my beating will have changed the object of his focus from Batman to me."

"What makes you think that?" Batman asked getting an amused chuckle in return.

"You don't see it do you? He focused on you for years because you were the one in the spotlight, the one everyone paid attention to. However, more than that you were also the one who beat him, who humiliated him, who _scared_ him, and he felt that was just unforgiveable since most people hate or try to destroy that which they fear. The same could be said for Scarecrow, Riddler, and others since they had never experienced those things in earnest till they faced you and they _hate_ you for it. They want to be the ones doing the beating, the humiliating, and the scaring, but we know that you are too strong, intelligent, and experienced to fall to them so that makes them lash out more and more and more in hope that you will wear yourself out and they can strike. But now, now I've done this to Joker even worse than you've ever done to him as I've beaten to an inch of his life and I've not only defeated him _BUT_ I've taken Harley from him, something even you were unable to do and that will insult and destroy his pride. He kept Harley as his trophy, his _proof_ that he could bring anyone down to his level if given the chance and now he'll try all in his power to bring me down and take Harley back." Gohan explained having done in depth research into every major player on both sides of the law and those that straddled the line.

"So why did you send me after Scarecrow then? Why not take him down yourself if you're interested in helping me?" Batman since he knew the man could easily have taken Scarecrow down yet sent him there all the same.

Another chuckle filled the air, "Oh, I did that for a couple of reasons. One was simply to get you out of my hair so I could find Pamela Isley and make her a similar offer that I've made to Harley and some others." Gohan stated seeing Batman narrow his eyes.

"And what was the other reason?" Robin asked with Gohan chuckling a bit differently than before.

"Why, because I wanted to get Scarecrow in Arkham of course." Gohan stated making them all frown in confusion.

"But why would you… Oh no!" Batman started before widening his eyes.

"That's right detective. While I've been here talking to you, some agents of mine and a friend have been making contact with the few others that deserve a chance at redemption while those that don't are getting a nasty wakeup call about how escaping prison isn't good for their health. I imagine Commissioner Gordon is already getting a call about an attack on Arkham, but with no escaped prisoners." Gohan stated with some amusement while Batman grit his teeth, "Oh come now Batman, give me some credit. There were no casualties, but there were quite a few who probably wish they were dead, not that I'd oblige them anyway, and quite a few of those guards there will be joining Blackgate's ranks of the incarcerated once Gordon finishes going through the files a friend of mine found and sent him. I don't need to kill most of these fools, I just need them to believe I'll kill them if they try anything like this again while also knowing that even in a secure facility, I can and will find them and punish them for anything they do."

Batman didn't say anything while the other three weren't sure what to say before Gohan's voice came again, "Ah, seems the police are coming in now, until we get the chance to meet again." Gohan's voice stated before everything went silent just before the police came in with their guns at the ready.

As the cops got over their shock and started rounding up the goons, Gordon came up to Batman, "Just got word from dispatch, apparently someone went and launched a full assault on-"

"Arkham." Batman stated cutting off Gordon who merely looked at him, "Bardock is behind it, he told us that while he was here some agents of his and a friend were contacting some of the known criminals as well as doing an attack. He also said a friend of his was sending you some files that would implicate several of the guards at Arkham." Batman stated making Gordon frown before he used his PDA to look at his email and found an email with a large folder attached.

"Seems like I just got it, I'll have to get a computer though, this file is too big for this piece of hardware." Gordon stated making Batman nod as they walked out of the building.

 _ **Across Town**_

Gohan appeared with 18, Zangya, Vados, Ivy, and Harley, who seemed a bit nervous and tired, waiting for his arrival, "Did everything go as you had hoped Gohan?" Vados asked knowing Gohan had been very careful in his planning for coming to Gotham and wanted certain results and actions carried out while there and didn't want to leave till he achieved his desired results.

"Yes, with evidence presented to the cops concerning Arkham and it's employees as well as making contact with several of the people I wanted to meet accomplished, our work is done here… for now at least." Gohan stating knowing that there was always the high probability of having to come back to this city should more problems arise whether as his hero self or as his future business self.

Either way, he'd most likely be seeing this city again soon and hoped that his actions had at least pushed it towards being a better city. If nothing else, it would make Batman much more interested in just WHO was watching over inmates and would ensure the police dug a bit deeper into all of the guards at Arkham and at Blackgate. His and Bulma's little digging expedition had found quite a few dirty secrets between several guards, staff, politicians, businessmen, the mob, the police department, and others that would likely have Blackgate getting some extra cells filled faster than they could blink. That would make a large power and information vacuum that would need to be filled, but such a network takes years to build so that in itself would ruin the criminal enterprises of dozens of people alone.

The only person who wouldn't be affected, and didn't need to be targeted by Gohan, was Oswald Cobblepot who had gone legit two years ago. The man ran a booming night/gentleman's club while having a side operation of information gathering that was legit. He gave the cops and others tips and info and got some securities, money, or something else he wanted so long as the price wasn't too steep. He hadn't lost his ruthlessness though since a few had tried to steal his information only to be met by his signature umbrella and his security, which was all in self-defense and protecting his property from intruders.

Gohan had paid Cobblepot a visit to ensure the man's turn was a true one and to say the man needed a new set of trousers upon seeing him would be an understatement. After questioning him, Gohan offered him a top dollar bid on info that proved legit about anything illegal going on in Gotham or even the outside world. He got a good sized chunk of money for the info and if it panned out then he got another sizable chunk thus ensuring Cobblepot would give him info that was legit and not info he was giving just to make money.

However, Gohan did warn him that any form of betrayal would result in everything Cobblepot caring about being destroyed, counting his fortune and his club, beyond repair. Needless to say, the point was made loud and clear and Cobblepot swore on his life that if any info did prove hazardous than it was something he didn't know about being changed or switched around. Gohan had accepted the excuse since there was always the chance someone sold/gave/tipped Cobblepot bad info with the intention of getting cops, rivals, or any of the heroes into a trap that would end them.

Back on track though, Gohan lifted Harley while Vados and 18 got Ivy before they took off back to L.A. making Harley and Ivy hold on for dear life as they weren't used to traveling at this speed. The others just laughed as they heard the two giving their screams of surprise.

 _ **One Week Later**_

Gohan was doing his patrol like usual after returning home from the trip. Since coming back, Bulma and he had built the company and, while small, was already progressing well with them having purchased a handful of properties to renovate both as housing for the poor and as odd businesses to add funding for them while also adding jobs for the poor. The purpose was to not only get their name out there, but to also begin turning around the poverty ridden areas that were slowing encroaching on the city.

While that occurred, the girls got to know their new friends in Ivy and Harley, who was still recovering from him and Vados working their powers to help heal her mind and erase any form of control that Joker still held through his conditioning. So far, the two had started fitting in well with Harley going about in just a t-shirt and panties and Ivy sticking to her bikini made of leaves.

Of course, Bulma began studying Ivy immediately to see about curing her infertility at the least so she could still help the world with her powers and if it wasn't possible to keep her powers and be fertile then Gohan was going to let her decide what to do since she had every right to choose between having powers or have children she could birth. Gohan would ensure she understood there was more than one way to become a mother, but Ivy would be given the chance to have her own child if it was in Gohan's power to do so.

Anyway, the girls, who wanted to, had begun to design the clothing they wanted to sell after looking at the various samples of clothing Vados, 18, and Zangya bought while in Metropolis and Gotham. They were still in the designing phase on mannequins, but were making progress to having actual garments to show under their new name, "Four Star Apparels." Named after his father's favored Dragon Ball.

On other news, Gotham had a major news story occur when different politicians, cops, prison guards, business owners, doctors, lawyers, and others were all arrested on a variety of charges ranging from extortion, bribery, murder, and blackmail to racketeering, conspiracy, fraud, and obstruction of justice and a range of other things. Needless to say, it was a shocking revelation and wakeup call to many within Gotham and the justice system. Especially since their roster of officers and lawyers took a major hit with the events occurring, but was also enabling the people to get the city cleaned up.

However, while that good stuff was happening, some bad things were too. In the past week, three different deep space observatories were destroyed with no explanation aside from freak accident or some kind of meltdown within the computer mainframes. However, there was no sign of accelerant, no major electrical surge, no data showing the computer could be melting down, and always there were three people working before it exploded.

Naturally, this set alarm bells off for Gohan and he was sure some others too since each facility just happened to fail/blow up in the span of a week one after the other with no explanation for it. This led Gohan to the conclusion that someone from outside Earth was gearing up for something and wanted to ensure the Earth was blind when it came to looking at space.

Which brings us to the now of him adding the Las Angeles Observatory to his routine since while it was a tourist attraction now, it was still a usable and functional observatory within the city. It turned out to be a wise decision as he felt multiple foreign energy signatures within the building. While that wouldn't be strange normally, it was after midnight thus no one should be there.

Flying towards and entering it, Gohan found three scientists there moving a large… bomb possibly? It looked like a large computer but the energy coming from the core was unstable meaning this thing was going to make some fireworks. There was also the fact he felt several other energy signatures coming from behind a wall and the energy signatures coming from the three were not Human energies.

So now he just had to take them down and possibly disable the bomb before they could try anything otherwise the observatory and the people within would be wiped out. With that in mind, Gohan quickly phased from existence and threw each into the wall before disabling the bomb. When he turned around, the "people" were getting up and glaring at him, "You can drop the disguises, I know you're not Human." Gohan stated looking at the three making them scowl as they changed into white amoeba looking humanoids.

Gohan wasn't phased in the least since he had seen scarier and more horrifying beings in his time alive. He did raise an eyebrow, however, when they changed their arms into blades. Although it didn't help them since Gohan just put his palm towards them and flexed his energy sending them crashing into the wall harder before he did it again causing them to splatter all over the floor.

With that done, Gohan went to the wall and grabbed hold of it before prying it off and found several glowing pods with the three people the aliens were impersonating and a female green alien that had a slanted head. Deciding to worry about the alien later, Gohan quickly tore open the pods freeing the people and the alien.

However, before he could do anything else, the bomb began beeping and the frequency started increasing making Gohan curse as he quickly threw two people over his shoulders and grabbed the other two before taking off out of the building moments before it blew.

Gohan sighed since he hoped to stop the destruction, but was glad he at least saved the scientists and the female. Deciding to make sure they were alright, Gohan flew to a hospital and set the female on the roof while he took the scientists down to the emergency room. After explaining what happened, the doctors took them in to be looked over while Gohan left and took the female back home.

However, as he was doing so, a large fireball came crashing through the atmosphere and hit the mountain. Gohan felt his eyebrow twitch since things seemed to just be piling up and felt his earpiece beep. Said earpiece was a Bluetooth setup except it went into his ear and it was something Bulma developed so they could keep in touch easily, _"Gohan, something just entered the atmosphere at a high velocity."_ Bulma stated over his earpiece as she was monitoring various installations after hacking in.

"I know, I saw. I'll have a clone come with someone I found being held hostage while I check it out." Gohan stated before getting an affirmative from Bulma before Gohan split himself and took off while his clone took off for home.

Arriving at the mountain gave Gohan the curious sight of a large metal pod before the hinges of what he guessed the door were warped under extreme pressure and then blasted off by green energy. Frowning, he landed as a girl with orange skin, red hair, and green eyes came out wearing some kind of uniform, crown, and two thick handcuffs that covered her hands entirely.

Upon seeing Gohan, she growled and shouted something in another language that Gohan didn't understand but it vaguely seemed familiar with another language he knew. He got pieces of what sounded like "free" "where am" "what is this" and something else that was similar to "cute" which he assumed was her saying he either was cute or she'd fight regardless of him being cute.

Gohan merely raised his hands up to show he was peaceful, "I'm not going to hurt you." Gohan stated as he approached while the girl growled at him before he grabbed the handcuffs and snapped the out shell off with ease making the girl widen her eyes in shock before he then snapped them off her hands freeing them.

The girl merely flexed her hands before looking at Gohan with some fear and gratefulness before she grabbed him and kissed him making him raise his eyebrows but he responded to it making her release a moan. Unknown to him, she only meant for this to be a quick kiss and hadn't expected it to get as pleasurable as it was.

A minute or so after the kiss, the girl finally pulled back with a blush on her face, "Thank you for freeing me." She stated before she stumbled slightly only to be caught by Gohan bridal style making her blush more.

"Hang on, you can stay with me and rest up before heading out anywhere." Gohan stated as he made a clone to take the pod before flying back home quickly.

When he arrived, he found the girl had passed out in his arms and carried her to the lab area along with the pod and laid her on a table next to the first alien, "Another?" Bulma asked coming in wearing a short skirt, heels, blouse, and lab coat.

"Yes, she was in that pod there and was handcuffed with some resilient restraints. She kissed me and suddenly could speak English and then she passed out when I brought her here to rest." Gohan stated making Bulma raise her eyebrow at the kiss part but shrugged it off.

"Alright, go get some food and reform yourself and I'll monitor them while you do." She stated giving him a kiss to the cheek while moving to the table to look the two over.

Gohan smirked, "Alright, I also need you to send a message to the heroes I encountered and let them know some aliens are blowing up the observatories and they aren't accidents. I suspect it's prep work for an invasion and they should be prepared." Gohan stated making her nod as he left the lab heading upstairs. However, he had to stop and brace against the wall as his mind was assaulted by various images with some images looking like the aliens he fought at the observatory.

The other noticeable thing was that the white aliens were fighting other aliens similar to the one he saved, _[What the hell? Were those her memories or is there another one her kind on the planet trying to warn me and others?]_ Gohan thought with narrowed eyes as he headed upstairs now with the intention of telling his girls to be ready for anything.

Although, Gohan couldn't deny the excitement building as his Saiyan side was craving a challenge and was hoping these new enemies could make up for their lack of power with pure numbers.

Only time would tell.

 **DONE! Whew, that was bothersome to get out as many of you can guess from the "Heads Up" announcement that I posted. I hope to get some updates out with NOG, Jack of all Blades, and my Danny Phantom fic's first chapter seeming to be the most likely to be posted next.**

 ***I know Cheetah is primarily a Wonder Woman villain, but I believe she was a rare adversary of Batman before becoming a main enemy of Wonder Woman.**

 ***It's true about Deadshot since in several comics when Oliver Queen, Bruce Wayne, or even the good versions of Luthor offered to give him a steady high paying job and provide security for his daughter, Floyd turned his life around and went private security or joined the League. In some series he even trained Red Hood when he was starting out.**

 ***There are a few universes where Langstrom didn't kill his wife when he changed and merely got her put in a wheelchair with some scarring in other areas or even put into a coma. I decided to do that since I felt bad for the guy and decided to let him have his work and his wife.**

 **Also yes, what happened at Arkham will be told next chapter as I couldn't find anywhere to put it that it flowed properly. The same was true about Freeze's trip as well.**

 **Anyway, as y'all can guess Origins takes place next chapter and I will see you all then**


	4. Chapter 4: The Imperium

**Hello all and welcome back to Saiyan Justice. This will cover the transition from the setup to the start of the Justice League series. It will also cover what happened at Arkham.**

 **Nothing to go over this time so let's just jump right into it.**

 **Disclaimer: See previous chapters.**

"Speech"

 _[thoughts]_

 _(Telepathic thoughts)_

" _TV/Radio/Book"_

" **Ozaru, Shenron, monster/creature Speech"**

 ** _[above's thoughts]_**

 ** _(above's Telepathic thoughts)_**

* See Bottom for explanation

 **Chapter 4: The Imperium**

 _ **L.A. Three days since chapter 3**_

Gohan was in his gravity room training while thinking on the last three days. After getting the two alien girls back to his home, he had been training and relaxing with the others while helping Harley and Ivy settle into their new lives better. He also was processing the information he had from one of his clones he sent to the Arkham Asylum with the girls to let them get some exercise. Aside from making contact with a few of the people Gohan wanted to talk to, they had broken, beaten, and nearly killed quite a few of the guards, doctors, and inmates while also hacking their systems and sending all the files on hand to the police and Batman. The ones that wouldn't be trapped in a hospital for close to a year would find themselves in prison soon as well as a series of upgrades and implementations to ensure the Asylum and Blackgate were secure.

Among said prisoners to be spared their wrath were Killer Croc, the Ventriloquist, and the man simply known as Bane. Said three were given offers to have a better shot at life besides government black ops, science experiments, psychological studies, drug research, and other invasive studies that they didn't really get to "sign up" for. As such he offered them a chance to get away from it all and get some "normalcy" back in their lives at the very least partially or Gohan could offer them his help with something they wanted done and had information pertaining to a few of such things.

For Bane it was information on the criminals that got him addicted to Venom in the first place while he was growing up in prison. Gohan was willing to not only provide names, locations, numbers, and more, but even help Bane break their hold on his homeland and let him take it back for the people. In return, Gohan wanted his help in the future whether it was on testing and making a new drug that could help people, provide some security when necessary, build a company in his homeland that could partner with his own in the future, or help defend the world if the need arose. Bane was happy to agree to the prospects once Gohan promised to help cure him of his addiction and the side effects of using Venom.

The Ventriloquist aka Arnold Wesker was offered the chance to be free of the dolls/dummies that were entrapping his psyche and making him follow their "orders" that had him committing crimes. Gohan proposed doing this via him obliterating the dolls from existence so he wouldn't have to worry about possibly being tempted or "controlled" again. In return, Gohan wanted his help in his skills with wood working since he was a master craftsman before he chose the wrong tree to make his second version of a doll and it became Scarface the second. Arnold agreed immediately knowing that if that cursed doll was still in existence then there was a chance for him to go back to crime and he wanted the peaceful life.

Killer Croc was the chance to have his own home in an area that was perfect for crocodiles and help him get his own home and possibly make it so he could change between his croc form and a normal Human form if he wished. Gohan asked for his help if he ever needed it regardless of what it may be and even offered him a job at his company working security if he wanted since his strength and durability would be an asset. Croc, trying to keep his tough guy appearance, tried to play it off but both he and Gohan knew he'd take the offer when he got out.

The only problem that occurred was Zangya and 18 had vaporized a few inmates that kept hitting on them and weren't that remorseful of it, not that Gohan could blame him. From what he knew of the records, Black Mask, Mad Hatter, Zasz, Pyg, Hugo Strange, Hush, Maxie Zeus, Great White Shark, and Deacon Blackfire were among those the two angry women vaporized on the spot.

Though after vaporizing them, both girls came up and took a kiss from him and not some small peck on the lips, but a full kiss that he'd normally give Videl. Naturally Vados then came and gave him a similar kiss to not be left out. They then left the Asylum after Gohan downloaded all the files and documentations that showed the corruption and crimes committed by the staff and if someone tried to suppress the information then he'd just give it to the media.

Gohan paused in his training as he felt an energy spike in the lab area and quickly left the gravity room and shut it down before entering the lab. Upon doing so, he found the girl who crashed standing there looking at Bulma with glowing eyes and hands, "Who are you?! Where am I?" She demanded while off to the side the green girl was trying to stand from laying on the table and was holding her head in pain.

Before the first girl could try anything, Gohan was in front of her holding both her hands in his own ensuring she couldn't try anything, "That's enough." Gohan stated seriously as he kept her hands contained in his own and the shocked girl tried to move away only to find that Gohan was stronger than her, "Enough! I didn't bring you here to heal just so you could threaten one of my women." Gohan stated making the girl freeze and Bulma blush since she didn't think she'd hear Gohan call her that so soon. It felt… good.

"You… you freed me?" She asked before Gohan nodded and released one of her hands before pressing a button on his watch turning himself into the form he was in when he freed her. The girl calmed down slightly and Gohan led her back to the table while noticing Bulma was giving her some artificial sunlight.

Gohan then turned to the green girl, "Easy, you're still weak from me getting you out of the pod those white things had you in." Gohan stated as he caught her when she stumbled.

The girl merely looked at Gohan before nodding, _(Thank you for freeing me, I just wish I knew where I was)._ A voice stated in his head making him raise an eyebrow.

"You're on Earth, though since you didn't know that, I assume those white guys brought you here from somewhere else." He stated making her nod while he got her back on the bed.

 _(Yes, the Imperium captured me on Mars, but I don't know how long I have been in one of their pods as you said)._ The girl stated making Gohan raise his eyebrows again and turn to Bulma.

"Bulma, wasn't there a space mission that returned from Mars 2 or so weeks ago?" Gohan asked making Bulma frown before she went to the computer and typed a few keys before the article came up showing an astronaut having returned to Earth and was supporting Superman in dismantling all the nuclear warheads on Earth.

Gohan frowned since if these so called Imperium could shapeshift, then maybe that astronaut didn't return from Mars at all and with him now being a big shot then it'd be easy to start smuggling in more of his kind without detection to help them set up for a possible invasion. Gohan then sighed knowing things just got more complicated before he turned to the green girl, "What's your name?" He asked softly as he squatted to be closer to eye level with her.

 _(M'gann M'orzz)._ She stated and Gohan nodded before thinking a moment.

"Do you mind if I call you Megan?" He asked as he saw her think about it before she nodded with a small smile. Gohan nodded and turned to the red head, "And your name?" Gohan asked as the girl sat there a moment.

"I believe in your language my name is Starfire." The now named Starfire stated as Gohan nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you both, now rest. You're both safe here and need to recover before you try moving too much. Bulma here will be checking up on you to make sure you're ok and I'll bring you some food in a bit since I need to check on a few things." He stated making both nod before he walked out and the two allowed the blush they were fighting to come to their faces. The reason for the blush was because Gohan was shirtless.

Bulma smirked at the two before having them lay back down to do a few tests and ensure they were healthy. Upstairs, Gohan was in the kitchen helping make some food after telling the others that their guests were awake. As he helped Launch and Panchy cook, having decided he had to know since he couldn't count on someone else to cook for him forever, he idly thought about how the girls were doing.

Harley was fitting in well since Gohan was giving her some therapy sessions with his powers to slowly fix her mind, but she still kept her wild impulsive self. This was evidenced when she walked through the building in just a skimpy tank top and her panties. She was also brushing up on any recent psychology papers and books that were published to ensure she was up to date to be able to work.

Ivy had been loosening up too and was seen in just her thong and bra made of leaves while enjoying the others' company as Bulma was running tests with Gohan to see what it could take let her change back to normal or at least let her control her powers better. She was also given her own rooftop garden to use and she was currently trying to develop a plant whose pollen could actually have the reverse effect on asthma and allow a person to breathe easier. Gohan had promised her that when they had settled more he would give her a greenhouse and lab area to use for her own purposes, provided they weren't any that could prove hazardous.

Erasa, Bulla, and Marron were busy going through the different clothes that Gohan and the others brought back including the lingerie since why limit themselves to just normal wear? Gohan had agreed to get them a shop to start with once they had at least 12 different articles to sell since he didn't want them only having a few things. Another thing was he wanted them to have items for women that weren't…. super model-esque since it seemed unfair to those women and it was a possible revenue stream that many hadn't considered. He believed the term was +size women and he wanted the girls to sell to everyone and not just those who had a model styled body, all women were beautiful and deserved to feel like it. The girls had agreed and gave him a kiss for being so sweet.

18 and Zangya were primarily training with Videl and helping the other girls in training, but did agree to model for the clothing line as did Vados, Launch, and Panchy. When the two weren't training they were learning more about the world and some other things as 18 found she liked engineering, ironic as it was, and Zangya found she liked History quite a bit and both were learning as much as they could on the two subjects.

Vados was helping out wherever she could whether with training or offering to be a Human mannequin for the girls to try clothes on with. She was also learning Zoology finding the various animals of Earth to be fascinating and she was also looking into Genetics as well.

Panchy and Launch had settled with being the housekeepers/maids/cooks for everyone and took some enjoyment and pride in making Gohan watch them with desire when they wore nothing but aprons, maid outfits, or their underwear. Although, Launch was considering learning to shoot like her blond counter part in addition to the hand to hand combat training she was partaking in while Panchy… well… she seemed to have a thing for knives. She showcased said affinity by throwing three knives near Marron, Erasa, and Bulla's heads when the three were arguing over something while she was trying to flirt with Gohan and were disturbing the entire group. The three girls never argued in front of Panchy again after that.

Bulma was doing well splitting her time between learning everything on this world's sciences, flirting with Gohan, training, and building the company with Gohan's help. She was honestly enjoying herself with flirting with Gohan since many men tended to cower in fear of her when she got angry while Gohan, and Vegeta at the time, would stand their ground and dare her to keep shouting at them. Unlike Vegeta though, Gohan didn't shout back and kept his cool or made her stop shouting with a kiss or a caress that would make her freeze in shock or arousal. She was honestly the one Gohan thought was going to be the first to try and join his bed while Videl thought it was going to be Erasa.

Speaking of his beautiful and deadly wife, Videl was already fully settled in as the leader of the group and was working with the others in various things since she knew fashion because of her mother being a model, she knew combat easily, and she was no slouch in academic work and hadn't let herself slack in it. She, like Bulma, honestly found Gohan's intelligence to be a huge turn on when combined with his body since not many men had the brains to back up the brawn and Gohan was able to have in depth discussions about Quantum Mechanics at the age of 12! His intelligence had only climbed from there before tapering off at the high school age since that's when his mother shifted to Gohan getting a girlfriend to eventually give her grandchildren and he could do advanced studies from there.

All in all, it was going well for each of them and things were looking up since they were almost ready to start building a headquarters for their new business.

When Gohan came back downstairs with the food, he was momentarily surprised to find Starfire sitting there naked without a care in the world as her breasts jiggled when she twisted and moved. He also had confirmation that she was a true red head when she flashed her pussy at him and he saw the hair matched the color. He had to admit Starfire was beautiful since the orange skin and ruby hair gave her an exotic look that went well with her green eyes combine that with wide hips, a pink pussy, and DD cup breasts and Starfire could put many women to shame with her body.

Megan had also changed since he left, but rather than losing clothes, she had added them and took a more Human-esque appearance. Instead of the lithe almost muscle looking body she had with her head coming to a slooped back point; she now had a normal Human like head with burning red hair, freckles, red pouty lips, red eyes, an hourglass figure with perky CC cup breasts, a firm ass, and slender green legs. Her clothing was also a white pull over shirt with a red X across that accentuated her breasts, a blue cloak, a blue skirt that barely reached her midthigh, and healed ankle boots that were also blue in color. While her body was gorgeous, she gave off a more cute girl next door vibe.

Shaking those thoughts away, Gohan came in with a smile, "I see you two got comfortable." Gohan stated with a smirk as he brought them both food making them smile though Megan was blushing as well.

Bulma merely giggled on her side, "I'll say they did, while I was explaining to Megan that not everyone on Earth can speak telepathically, connect their minds to share memories and other things, or any of that and she should try straight up speaking, she morphed into that form there and Starfire undressed entirely. Apparently the outfit she was wearing was part of a slave/prize outfit she was to wear as her abductors were delivering her to their planet where she was going to live her life as a slave for them." She stated making Gohan narrow his eyes and crack his hand instinctively, "She also informed me that she has a sister out there that she was separated from and has no idea how her planet or people are doing. She also then explained that apparently her people's version of modesty is the equivalent of " you don't actively draw attention to your body but you sure as hell don't hide it either." I told her that was fine around the house, but if she wants to go outside she'll have to wear something, which she agreed to so long as it wasn't those clothes she had on before." Bulma explained further with Gohan nodding before he placed a hand on Star's shoulder making her look at him

"You're free to stay here, Starfire, as long as you need to, when you're fully healed and rested we can talk and maybe I can help you with finding that sister of yours and then later on we can check on your planet to see if we can at least learn of the situation there." He stated making her nod gratefully at him with a smile before he turned to Megan, "You can stay as well Megan, but I'll have to talk to you sooner since I need to know anything I can about the Imperium." Gohan stated before he grunted and held the table as more images came to his mind making the three women come to his side in worry.

"Gohan hang on, I'll get Vados." Bulma shouted before Megan grabbed his head and closed her eyes.

"Gohan, let me in so I can help." She stated as she mentally linked with him helping ease the intrusion before Gohan had a clear message.

 _(Please, if you can hear me, you must come to this location! The fate of the world is at stake!)_ The message stated as an image and location appeared making Gohan open his eyes and stand with a serious look.

"Bulma are these two and the others ready to fight if needed?" Gohan asked making her frown in thought.

"Well as far as I can tell, both Megan and Star are just fine while 18, Vados, Videl, and Zangya are the only ones really able to fight besides Harley and Ivy." Bulma stated making Gohan nod.

"Ok, get some clothes for Star, we may be having a fight for Earth sooner than we thought." Gohan stated making Bulma nod as she took Starfire upstairs before Megan came up to Gohan.

"Gohan, that person who was speaking, that was my Uncle J'onn, I didn't know he was still alive. Please, we have to find him." She pleaded as Gohan nodded.

"We will, but we also have to be careful." Gohan stated as he went upstairs with Megan following him while he clicked on his watch a few times putting him back in his hero form. Upon arriving upstairs, Gohan found most of the girls all standing there seriously waiting for him, "Alright, I want you all to stay here for the moment, but be ready just in case something happens. I don't know what we are dealing with and things could turn messy quickly." He stated making them nod as 18 and Zangya cracked their knuckles while Videl came downstairs looking serious.

"One of us who can fight will have to stay here just in case LA is targeted and the others don't get caught in the attack." Videl stated making Gohan nod while Ivy and Harley volunteered just in case things escalated, "Good, Starfire will be down in a moment since Vados is helping her get something sturdy but flexible that she can fight in." Videl stated and in only a couple minutes, Starfire and Vados came down with Star now being in a purple and black version of the outfit she had before. However, this one showed off more skin including some of her cleavage and her legs.

"Alright, for right now I'll take Starfire and Megan with me to at least figure out what the hell we're dealing with and I'll get in contact with the rest of you afterwards ok?" He asked and they nodded before he gave each a full kiss on the lips making each one blush as he did while Starfire and Megan were both blushing as well especially when he got to Videl and she was much more… responsive to his kiss.

"Be careful, I know there's no big energy signatures but still, an army of smalls ones is all it takes some times." Videl stated making Gohan nod before he kissed her forehead and led the two new alien girls up to the roof before taking off towards where Gohan knew to go.

As they were flying, with Star and Megan keeping up decently, Star decided to ask, "Friend Gohan, why is it that you changed your appearance from before?" Star asked since she didn't understand why he was changing between appearances like that.

"It's for protection Star, I don't want criminals or villains to start targeting me when I am out in the city trying to relax or spend time with the girls. I also don't want them aiming at one of the girls to get to me so I change my appearance so they can't know who I am. It's not permanent, but I want to be established before I reveal myself fully." Gohan stated making Star frown before she nodded, "Also, when I look like this, call me Bardock." Gohan added making Star look at him in confusion before simply nodding thinking it was an "Earth thing" while Megan was merely watching the two in curiosity.

It only took a few minutes to reach the mountain area Gohan had seen and it was just in time as Batman's plane was under attack by both Imperium and another type of ship that made Starfire growl in anger which led Gohan to believe they were her captors, "Star! Focus, I don't want you getting lost in your bloodlust that you become sloppy." He stated making her calm slightly before they flew in and attacked with Gohan cleaving the ships apart with his sword like they were blades of grass.

Starfire was raining energy attacks from her hands at the enemy making Gohan mentally note to possibly help her with her energy attacks. Megan, meanwhile, went to Batman's plane and helped her uncle since he was weakened, "Uncle J'onn!" Megan stated making J'onn widen his eyes as Megan pulled him out and helped rebuild their former psychic connection.

Gohan idly noticed more energy signatures coming towards them that didn't feel hostile, but there was also ground forces moving towards them, "Starfire, hit the enemy on the ground while we take care of the ones in the air." Gohan ordered making Starfire nod before she started raining glowing green death on the enemies approaching from the ground causing them to scatter.

Gohan then turned as another ship fired at him only for him to bat it aside like it was nothing and then slice through the ship with his sword. The ship crashed into another just before a war cry was heard and a woman with a hawk mask and large wings came and slammed her electrified mace onto a ship causing it to veer off into another.

Another ship was then handled by a woman wearing a strapless leotard that came and tore through the ship before Superman used his heat vision on another ship causing it to explode. Another ship was then handled by a green sledgehammer coming and smashing it into the ground via a dark skinned man with a green energy around him.

Gohan noticed J'onn and Megan lowering Batman's plane after it was damaged while a red blur joined the attack on the ground forces before giving Batman the wing of his plane.

Within a few minutes everything quieted down as the various people all landed by Batman's plane while most were looking uneasy about the others, though the hawk woman seemed surprised at Starfire being there, "So…. I'm guessing you all got the mental calls for help as well?" Gohan asked making them all nod before turning to J'onn.

"Yes, my name is J'onn J'onzz, I was the one who called to get help for this planet." J'onn stated making them all frown except for Gohan, Batman, and Superman.

"Because the invasion." Gohan stated making the new heroes look at him, "I figured it out a few days ago when all of the deep space observatories just happened to each be destroyed one after the other with no real explanation. When they hit the LA one, I was there and killed three of them before their bomb started ticking down so I got Megan here and the three hostage scientists out." Gohan explained before looking to J'onn, "J'onn, from what Megan told me and a friend of mine, your people are highly telepathic and can share memories. Do you think you could share what happened to Mars with us leading up until that astronaut released them? I find it odd that he happened to return from Mars just before enemies that were located on Mars started showing up here." Gohan stated making many widen their eyes in shock before J'onn nodded and asked for permission to connect their minds together before showing them all the events of the Imperium's invasion of Mars.

They saw the initial attack, the slavery, the rebellion, and then the final attack by the rebels that resulted in J'onn being alone.

"Well that explains the Imperium, but what about those Gordanians that were here?" The woman that resembled a hawk asked and Gohan pointed at himself and Starfire.

"Starfire here was meant to be delivered to their planet as a trophy slave, she escaped and wound up here. My guess is the Gordanians made a truce with the Imperium that they'd help get them set up on the planet if they got Starfire and maybe a couple extra prizes." Gohan stated making them frown since this complicated things.

"Well nice job rookie, you got us two invaders to worry about." The Green Lantern stated testily making many frown and Gohan raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? Well maybe if your so called peacekeeper corps were doing their damn jobs I wouldn't have to make those decisions. What kind of peacekeepers allow slavery in ANY part of the galaxy?" Gohan rebutted since Zeno and the others had given him a lot of information on the workings of the galaxy and knew what the lanterns did. If the frown/scowl on the face of the one in front of him was any indication, then he didn't like that fact either, "As for me being a rookie." Gohan stated as he planted his feet before roaring and letting his power out shocking them as he was generating huge winds that were pushing several of them back.

Gohan's white aura sprung to life as the ground cracked, the plants in the area were flung away, and all the heroes were slowly losing ground too as the power pushed them. Of course, they each had their own thoughts on the matter.

 _[By all the gods on Olympus! What… What is this power? It's stronger than anything I've ever felt before]._ Diana, Princess of the Amazons thought in awe and shock as the power slowly pushed her dug in feet across the ground.

 _[Holy Shit! Since when do people become living energy outputs?!]_ Flash thought in shock since he couldn't even vibrate through the energy as it kept pushing against him.

 _[Amazing. To think he had this much power. I knew he was strong from what I was able to sense from him, but this is extraordinary]._ J'onn thought in awe as he had never experienced a power like this before.

 _[Unbelievable, not even the magic users I've encountered can use their power like this. And this doesn't even feel like magic at all]._ Superman thought as even he was getting pushed back and he was bracing Batman so the caped crusader wouldn't get pushed back too far.

 _[Wow, I had no idea Gohan had this much power. It's unreal…. And kind of hot]._ Megan thought with a small blush as she'd never seen or felt anything like this before.

 _[What the hell is this?! No being in the universe should be able to contain let alone possess this much power! It's not natural!]_ Jon Stewart the Green Lantern thought in shock since the Guardians had never mentioned anyone having a power like this.

 _[This is unreal. I knew Bardock had something hidden but this is just nuts! How can a man have this much power contained inside him and not explode from it?!]_ Batman thought as he saw the power was ripping some of the nearby trees from the ground and the clouds overhead were scattering from it as well.

 _[What in the name of Thanagar?! What kind of person can just contain and then unleash this kind of power on a whim?!]_ Shayera Haul also known as Hawkgirl thought in shock since she'd never seen anything like this from any race let alone Humans.

 _[By Zal! Friend Gohan's power is incredible. It also feels similar to my own, but more… primal and wild]._ Starfire thought as she watched in awe of the power Gohan was releasing around him.

Then as quickly as it appeared, it vanished and Gohan merely stood there like nothing had happened while the others were trying to regain their composure and footing. Gohan smirked at them as he stood there, "I've been at the whole 'protecting the Earth' thing longer than any of you have and I've fought much tougher opponents than the Imperium." Gohan stated still waiting for them to compose themselves.

"What the hell was that just now?" Flash stated as the ground around was bare of anything aside from dirt and rocks and some of the trees lower than them were uprooted entirely.

"That was my energy." Gohan stated simply before the sky began to darken with unnatural clouds.

"It has begun." J'onn stated knowing what this was and meant and it wasn't a good sign.

Gohan frowned as he reached out his senses, "Hmm, they created a factory of some kind in Metropolis, Brazil, Egypt, and Mexico. Egypt seems to be taking longer though, which I'm going to make the educated guess is because it's day time there." Gohan stated making Batman raise an eyebrow before checking his watch and saw he was correct that it was still bright and sunny in Egypt right now.

Gohan then opened his eyes and looked to Superman and Batman, "You may want to get in touch with those partners of yours, this may need all hands on deck. While I think if we hit one at a time we wouldn't need the extra help, that gives them too much of a heads up that we are coming and lets them get some tactical advantages if the factories are connected and they see how we perform. The flipside of that is separating drastically reduces our possible combat effectiveness since we have less people watching our backs. And the other flipside to that is that it can't be too many cooks in one kitchen as the saying goes." Gohan stated pinching the bridge of his nose since it was hard to decide the best course.

"We could use the extra help. I mean we are what, ten people, against an entire army and invasion force? Those aren't the most favorable of odds." Flash stated since while he could handle a small army he couldn't be everywhere at once.

"Yes, typically I'd just handle the issue myself but I can't exactly vaporize the factory that's in the middle of Metropolis since the resulting destruction would damage the buildings around it and the land." Gohan stated casually as he pulled a cellphone out while the others just looked at him when he said the word vaporize. Gohan, however, ignored them and dialed a number before putting the phone to his ear, "Hey hon, can you get Zangya and 18 to come to my location? I think there may be a need for some extra help." Gohan asked making the other raise an eyebrow at the names.

" _Sure love, they'll head out now."_ Videl stated over the phone before she hung up.

Gohan then turned to the two he had encountered before, "So what about it? Your teammates going to get added to the fun? Supergirl and Powergirl are already going to be in Metropolis so might as well make them aware of the situation." Gohan stated making them frown in thought before nodding. Batman got on his transmitter and called his protégés on the com and explained the situation while telling them to help Metropolis and to stay together while Superman took out a small transmitter and spoke into it telling Powergirl and Supergirl to help Metropolis and he'd be there soon with some backup.

When they turned back to the group, Gohan smirked and looked off in the distance causing them to do the same as Zangya and 18 flew to them and landed with Zangya looking like her alien self and 18 like she did when they visited Metropolis and Gotham. Flash of course was going gaga over them, "Well hello ladies." He stated only for them to look at him in disinterest.

"Try to touch us, and we'll tear the offending appendage off your body before beating you to death with it." 18 stated coldly making Flash gulp and hold his hands up in a placating manner. 18 and Zangya then moved and stood next to Gohan while both kissed his cheek making the others raise an eyebrow while Starfire and Megan felt a twitch of their eyebrows.

"So now there's 12 of us and 4 targets. Superman is already going to Metropolis along with his cousins and Batman's allies. While I think the Supers could handle it, a little extra muscle never hurt so we should divide the teams up evenly as possible while J'onn and Megan can keep us all in contact via their telepathic link." Gohan stated making them nod while J'onn and Megan's eyes glowed as each one felt their connection.

"Alright, so who is going where? Metropolis is gonna need the most help and finesse since they are in the middle of the city and from what I can sense the others are just in the wilderness of their respected countries which means almost no chance of civilian endangerment. There's also the factor of just imminent threat since if Egypt is going much slower because it is daytime, then we could hold off on that area in theory since they won't have time to dig in until it gets dark there." Gohan stated making the more tactical members nod as they began to form the teams.

Green Lantern, Flash, and Zangya would be going with Superman since they could help save and protect the civilians in the area.

18, Hawkgirl, Megan, and Starfire would head for Brazil since Hawkgirl had experience working with Tamaranians before.

J'onn, Diana, Batman, and Gohan would handle Mexico with them regrouping depending on the success or failure of each group.

With that decided, the teams took off towards their intended targets with Gohan getting the message across that if the enemy got away or managed to go into hiding they could possibly spend years trying to remove their presence from the planet or even worry about them trying again. There was also the unspoken order/suggestion that if things started looking bad they should fall back and regroup with the others rather than try and go down fighting.

 _ **Brazil**_

The female team were flying straight for their target which wasn't hard to find with the dark cloud forming above it. As they flew, Hawkgirl couldn't help but be curious to how these girls knew Bardock, "So, how did you all meet Bardock?" She asked as they flew and the three blinked.

"He pulled me from the wreckage of an escape capsule that I used to escape my captors." Starfire stated making her nod since that made sense.

"He pulled me from the observatory in Los Angeles before it exploded." Megan stated and Hawkgirl blinked finding a theme going with these girls.

18 was silent a moment before speaking, "I… I made some mistakes that hurt a lot of people and he got me my second chance to make up for everything I did." 18 stated cryptically as she still felt a bit bad for all the mayhem and chaos she caused with 17.

Shayera didn't press the issue with her and continued flying before they arrived at the factory. Said factory was protected by three walkers and 18 just snorted before she flew straight at one and grabbed it's leg before tearing it off and skewering the walker. The other three were shocked before they quickly cleared their heads and started attacking the other walkers, though they weren't having as much success as 18 was. Starfire was then smacked aside by one just before 18 launched an energy blast destroying the walker, "Gotta be faster, girl." 18 stated to Starfire as she flew and smashed through the last walker.

Starfire got up while shaking her head to clear the cobwebs before 18 went to the factory and blasted a way in. However, when Hawkgirl and Starfire tried to land 18 tried to stop them, "No don't!" 18 called but it was too late as the floor electrified shocking them both causing them to scream in pain before 18 flew down and grabbed them before pulling them away, "Dammit, it's never that easy." 18 stated before she handed Megan the two and flew up a bit before she growled and started firing rapid blasts of energy at the factory damaging it more and more. As the structure weakened, the Imperium soldiers came out and started firing making her dodge as she fired back vaporizing them.

18 then turned back to the factory and fired on it more till the whole thing finally collapsed on itself and exploded. 18 then sighed and flew over to Megan before placing Hawkgirl over her shoulder, _(This is 18, we've finished our location but Starfire and Hawkgirl are unconscious)._ 18 reported through the connection Megan and J'onn set up.

 _(Alright, Green Lantern, Supergirl, Zangya Flash, and I are heading into our factory while the others handle the civilians getting away from the area)._ Superman replied as they were handling clearing the walkers while Batman's protégés were helping get the civilians away.

 _(Ok, 18 head to Metropolis to help them, we'll meet up with you all there once we finish in our area)._ Gohan stated making 18 do just that.

"Shouldn't we have had them come help us?" J'onn asked and Gohan shook his head.

"No, not only do the civilians need more help but we also can't fight our enemy here if we are worrying about them capturing or killing Hawkgirl and Starfire while they are unconscious. Starfire and Hawkgirl can be left with medics or someone else to watch over them while the others fight, we don't have that option here and the same could be said for sending them to Egypt." Gohan stated making J'onn nod in understanding since it was logical.

Gohan then turned back to the factory and pulled his sword out, "I don't think that will help much, Superman couldn't even break through those things." Batman stated making Gohan smirk as he flew at the walkers and sliced through two of them before throwing it at the third as it readied to fire at him. The blade went up to the hilt into the walker making it freeze until Gohan flew over and pulled the blade out letting it fall over before he cut an opening into the factory.

"You coming?" Gohan asked with a smirk as the surprised trio followed him. Gohan merely cut down the different soldiers that attacked him without even trying while blocking all their energy weapon attacks with his Ki before cutting them down again. Gohan then raised his hand making a shield as more blaster fire came before he sent the shield down the corridor smashing through enemies and tearing them apart.

The other three were just trying to keep up, "Diana, on your left, three of them." Gohan stated causally as he blocked an attack before cutting the attacker down.

Diana turned and sure enough there were three charging at her which she took down easily. Gohan kept walking before he sighed and fired a Ki blast down the corridor letting it explode and taking more attackers with him, "Batman, right above you, 3 o'clock." Gohan stated as he grabbed an attacker's head and crushed it like a grape while Batman threw a batarang at the location and it exploded causing the attacker to scream in pain.

After a short ways, they made it to the core where the crystal heart of the factory was at with several dozen of the soldiers though they appeared oblivious to them, "Hmm, a mass accelerating Ion Engine. Bit rustic, but whatever, it's effective nonetheless." Gohan stated seeing the mechanism and making J'onn and Batman look at him in curiosity, "Diana, you and I will handle the guards, J'onn you help Batman get the crystal from the center of the factory before heading out since you can phase yourself and him through the roof and fly out. Once you're clear, Diana and I will follow you out." Gohan stated making them nod as it was a good plan before Gohan raised his hand and fired at a group near a computer console causing the console to explode taking the enemies with it.

Gohan then roared and leapt at the Imperium with his sword drawn and began cutting them down one after the other while Diana slammed into several and began punching the different ones she came near. While that was occurring, J'onn and Batman were making their way to the crystal while Batman was also providing some distractions of his own by throwing more exploding batarangs down the different tunnels from the main chamber.

Once they had the crystal, J'onn and Batman began moving towards the exit while Gohan was still cutting down any of the Imperium soldier he saw while ensuring J'onn and Batman had a clear path out of the factory, "Diana, start working your way out of here. I'll catch up." Gohan shouted making Diana nod hesitantly before she started fighting her way out and Gohan started blasting the walls and ceiling making the whole factory shake.

Gohan then turned and caught a dog like Imperium before he tore it in half and then sent a Ki blast to the core making the machine start having a meltdown. Smirking, Gohan quickly shot through the roof as the factory began exploding. Knowing where the others were, Gohan landed beside them dusting his hands off as he looked to the others, "How long do you think it will take you to figure out how to reverse the crystal so the ion drive actually takes away the smog instead of generating it?" Gohan asked Batman, who frowned in thought while examining the crystal.

"20, 30 minutes tops not counting how long it will take to get back to my computer and do the work." Batman stated and Gohan smirked.

"J'onn, you and Diana head back to Metropolis, I'll get Batman back to his workplace and help get the work going." Gohan stated making J'onn nod as he flew off with Diana reluctantly following him. Gohan then grabbed Batman's shoulder before in an instant they were gone.

Batman stumbled slightly as he suddenly found himself back in Gotham, specifically his mansion and he widened his eyes while Gohan smirked, "Long story, though the short version is that I can teleport anywhere I've been or anywhere I sense an energy signature." Gohan stated as he and Batman moved towards and entered the large house.

"Ah, Master Bruce, you've returned and with company that I can only assume knows who you are or they wouldn't be coming inside the house with you." Alfred Pennyworth stated and Batman nodded as they went to the Batcave.

The two then got to work on reversing the crystal's ionic charge and were making good progress. Batman was impressed with Gohan's knowledge of computers, mechanics, and science as it was speeding up the process of reversing the charge.

However, their work was interrupted by a message from J'onn, _(Bardock, Batman, we're about to be captured! They ambushed and separated us. The gas is… making us lose… consciousness)._ J'onn warned before the connection went silent and Gohan stepped up his game as they worked faster.

A few minutes later and they had a module to place on the main factory's generator that would counter the effects that the other factories had started, "Let's go." Gohan stated grabbing Batman before they teleported to a building near the factory before they saw two large ships entering the larger factory and Gohan quickly flew Batman in.

As they entered, they saw Gordanians and Imperium soldiers all around while a large Gordanian wearing a crown and heavy armor was standing next to a jellyfish looking creature. Across from them were the heroes stuck to a wall while J'onn was on the ground and bound in shackles. Apparently Batman's group joined in the attack because they were stuck there right beside the others.

Gohan frowned as the Imperium approached J'onn and began to invade his mind, "You go for the crystal and then the others, I'll draw their attention." Gohan stated setting Batman down, who merely glanced at him a long moment before nodding.

Gohan popped his neck and waited for the Dark Knight to make his move. As he did, 18 and Zangya started chuckling before laughing drawing attention while the Imperium was busy diving into J'onn's mind, "And just what is so funny?!" The king Gordanian demanded and 18 and Zangya merely smirked.

"Your death." 18 stated before explosions occurred at the crystal destroying the shield enough for Batman to place the device on the crystal reversing the ion drive causing sunlight to form. As that happened, J'onn pulled the Imperium into the sunlight causing it to scream as the sun burned/broiled it.

Gohan then jumped down and began cleaving enemies apart while blasting various groups to ash. Gohan turned and bisected one opponent before shoving a Ki blast into another just before flipping and crushing another with his foot. He then dodged a sword slash and glanced at the enemy causing them to explode as he caught another enemy by the throat and crushed it before tossing the corpse into more attacking enemies.

Gohan then moved rapidly through another section cutting down multiple enemies before he raised a hand and shielded himself with a wall of Ki stopping the attacks from the Imperium rifles. He then flexed and sent the wall flying at them smashing them into the wall before he flexed his hand to the right and flared his energy sending a wave of air at another band. Gohan then appeared over a dozen feet away from his last position and put his fist through a heavily armored Gordanian before blasting the others near him with a Ki blast. Spotting another band, Gohan quickly moved toward them at speeds the enemy couldn't follow.

Meanwhile, Batman was working on freeing the others while idly watching Gohan tear the enemy apart like he had been doing this for years. The others; minus Zangya, 18, J'onn, and Diana; were especially surprised as Gohan was reacting to enemies without even having to see them and his attacks were quick and precise to end the opponent in one hit and move on.

 _[Holy shit! He's fast! I can't even move that fast without building up momentum]._ Flash thought wondering how Bardock could go from regular movement to such high speed so quickly.

 _[What the hell is he? That energy was unlike anything I've ever seen and now I'm seeing his movements that are too precise to be Human but are too fluid to be machine and I've never seen a cyborg or android that could fight like this]._ Hawkgirl and Lantern both thought at the same time.

 _[Strange, his heartbeat and breathing haven't accelerated at all. It's like this is so natural to him that he doesn't even need to feel an adrenaline surge, excitement, fear, worry, or anything that usually makes a heart race or breath quicken]._ The Kryptonians thought being able to hear his heartbeat and breathing.

 _(By all of Olympus! He fights like he was born and bred to fight and his movements are so precise and accurate that he wastes no movement in his attacks and knows exactly where his body is at all times! He'd give any Amazon or Spartan a worthy fight)._ Diana thought watching him move with such grace yet brutality.

The Bat-family was just watching in shock at the individual in front of them working his way through the enemies so ruthlessly and effectively.

Starfire was enraptured too, but noticed Gohan about to be attacked. However, before she could yell out, Gohan then lifted his hand and caught an axe held by the Gordanian king and smirked at him before snapping the axe like it was nothing before slamming the axe head into the Gordanian king's head and then vaporizing the body along with a small contingent of soldiers that were right behind it.

Growing bored of the weak workout, Gohan pointed his hand at Zangya and 18's restraints before said restraints were blasted off and the two smirked before they began attacking as well as damaging the factory more and more as the sunlight flooded the area.

Smirking to himself as more enemies were flooding the room, Gohan put his hands towards his face with his fingers spread, "Everyone close your eyes!" He shouted making the various heroes do that, "Solar Flare!" He shouted causing an intense flash of light that blinded the Gordanians while the Imperium and it's soldiers all screamed in agony as the light burned their bodies.

Gohan smirked and cut J'onn free from the Imperium before grabbing said jellyfish and pulling him away from the ship, "Going somewhere?" Gohan asked feeling his Saiyan ruthlessness kicking in and merely laughed when the Imperium starting pushing the tentacles into his head.

The few who saw this were worried before they became shocked as the Imperium screamed in pain, **"No! It's not possible! You're kind are supposed to be dead!"** The Imperium screamed in fear shocking the Martians and Imperium soldiers in the area before Gohan tore the tentacles off making the Imperium scream in pain.

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear." Gohan stated before he raised his hand and vaporized the Imperium from existence before resuming the attack on the other invaders.

Superman, Supergirl, and Powergirl were helping too since the sun coming back reenergized them and allowed them to start busting heads and destroy the two ships to keep the enemy from escaping.

It was only a minute or so later that the others got free and started helping too before the factory was clear and everyone was getting out as it started to collapse. Gohan flew up and quickly blasted the remaining walkers to pieces before seeing a ship escaping the rubble.

Smirking to himself, he quickly made a small ball of energy and fired it at the ship watching in satisfaction as it raced up and slammed into the ship causing an explosion that consumed the whole ship. Dusting his hands for a job momentarily finished, he quickly flew to the others before engaging in the mop up.

 _ **Three Days Later**_

Batman was sitting in the Batcave watching the local news coverage of the invasion done by Vicki Vale, "And the world has this group of heroes counting new hero, Bardock, for saving the planet from being taken over. We now go to General Wade Eiling, who had comments on this matter." Vicki stated before going to an older man that was balding and had a small mustache.

"We got lucky this time. Sure these so called heroes were here to help after the invasion, but what's to stop the next invasion from occurring? For that matter, how do we even know these heroes won't try their own hand at taking over? What's to protect us from them if they and other powered individuals decide they should be in charge?" Eiling stated before going into a rant before the screen changed back to Vicki.

"Bardock was also talked to and asked to give a reply to these comments." Vicki stated before Gohan came up on the screen.

"What's to stop us? Our Humanity first of all. Just because some of us aren't Human or as the General called us "powered individuals" that doesn't mean we are a threat to the Earth. We aren't anymore likely to try and take over than a Human is and Humanity has a well known history of people attempting to do just that. Green Lantern belongs to a Military Unit that's job is to protect the Galaxy. Superman has lived on this planet for decades and has made no attempt of his own freewill to take over. Flash has done nothing but try to help the people of his city same with Batman. Hawkgirl hasn't done anything besides help across the southern states. Me? I have no desire to rule anything at any time. If we had wanted to take over, we've had ample time to do it and we've done just about everything possible to let people respect us, not fear us. I understand where the General is coming from as we are technically a group of unknowns that they don't have many options in the way of stopping should one of us become controlled, but that's why we need each other. If one of us falls, then the others stop them and pick up the slack. General, I'm asking you to please make peace with us being here as we aren't a threat, but there are those not like us that if you threaten or corner them, they will lash out and people will get hurt. I'm not saying to simply look the other way should someone with powers or wearing a mask do something wrong, but you can't hold all the others who are trying to do good accountable for those few." Gohan stated before the tv went back to Vicki.

"What Bardock is asking for is reasonable as for every villain this world seems to gain, there are at least 3 heroes stepping up to help stop them and keep innocent people safe. We'll be right back with further coverage of the invasion." Vicki stated before the tv went to commercial and Batman turned it off.

He crossed his hands together and frowned in thought. Despite the General's ranting, he did have a point: what was to stop the next invasion from being successful? He'd have to dip into his funding and get something up and running.

 _ **Three Weeks Later: Watchtower orbiting Earth**_

Superman was looking out the window of the tower with a smile on his face, "You sure this isn't going to hurt your company Bruce? I can't imagine this came cheap or that your shareholders are going to like it." Superman asked and then stated to his friend, who merely looked at him.

"It fell under Wayne Industries helping the security of the world. It's donated to the newly formed group of heroes that saved the world and hopefully will continue to do so." Batman stated with a small smirk knowing the PR generated would keep the money grubbing weasels on the board from being a pain in his ass.

"This facility is highly advanced and interesting." Diana stated walking towards them with a drink in hand beside Flash.

"Yeah well, stick around and I'm sure you'll find all the interesting sights." Flash stated while trying to be smooth and failing miserably.

"Perhaps I will." Diana stated with a smile as Hawkgirl and Lantern flew down.

"Impressive, but what is it for?" Lantern asked and Superman looked to Batman for a moment before turning to the others.

"We did great work together, and we all know another time will come where a threat just as large will occur. With that in mind, I'm proposing we join forces, become a team, and protect the Earth from said threats." Superman stated making them all raise an eyebrow in curiosity.

"What? Like some super friends or something?" Flash asked in a joking tone and Superman shook his head with a smile.

"More like, a Justice League." Superman stated making Flash snort.

"Do you have any idea how corny that is? But yeah man, what the hell. We did do good work together and it'd be a shame to break the band up." Flash stated with a grin as he gave a thumbs up.

"Why not, it's better than traveling place to place trying to find some excitement." Hawkgirl stated with a small smile.

"Sure, this planet does seem to warrant a lot of attention and problems so a team would be a good thing." Lantern stated knowing that the past Lantern's of this sector had all experienced a lot of fighting for one reason or another.

"Man's world is interesting and I am not yet ready to return home. I will join as well." Diana stated making Superman nod before looking at Batman.

"Pass, just call me when you need me, and you will." Batman stated impassively while Superman smirked since he knew that meant, "sure, but I'm not hanging around all the time."

"Where's J'onn?" Diana asked before Superman flew up a level and found the Martian looking out towards Mars with Megan beside him.

"J'onn, I know what it's like to lose you world. Granted I didn't know it before I lost it, but maybe Earth could be a new home, for the both of you." Superman stated making the two look at him a moment before a small smile appeared on their faces before the three flew down to the rest of them.

"What of Bardock? He's a powerful and skilled warrior, his help would be invaluable. The same could be said for his two consorts." Diana stated knowing that such a fighter or fighters would greatly help them in coming battles.

"There's also the matter of the Tamaranean girl, Starfire, since she'll need to decide what to do." Hawkgirl stated knowing Starfire could decide to go home now that Bardock had destabilized the Gordanians for the foreseeable future.

The others all nodded before turning to Megan, who blinked, "I can contact him if you wish, but I do not think he would like me showing you where his home is." Megan stated making them nod as they went to the hanger and got in one of the ships Batman had designed called Javelins.

Once everyone was seated, Batman flew down to Earth with Megan making contact with Gohan about them coming to see him, "He says he knows, he sensed our energy signatures coming towards L.A." Megan stated making a few raise their eyebrows in curiosity as the Javelin continued heading for L.A.

However, once they were in the city limits, they found Gohan and Starfire hovering over a warehouse district waving at them before they landed on the ground, which Batman quickly did as well.

As they came out of the ship, Gohan merely smirked at them, "Hey guys, long time no see." He stated casually as he stood there in front of them, "So what's up?" Gohan asked figuring since they were all together they were doing their own form of Earth's mightiest defenders like he and the others did back home.

"We wanted to discuss you joining us. We're forming a team to help protect the Earth." Superman stated and Gohan frowned in thought.

"Well it sounds interesting, but the issue is whether or not we can get along well since I'm not opposed to killing my enemies regardless of if they are Human or not. Thought you're all a bit hypocritical I. that stance." Gohan stated making them frown.

"How's that?" Batman asked and Gohan merely looked at him.

"You all preach about not killing people, yet the moment that the opponent is an alien then you have no problem killing them. You held nothing back against the Imperium and from reports I've seen, Superman was willing and ready to kill anyone and thing that worked for Darkseid. So what? You're just opposed to killing Humans that need to die but if they are an alien, you'll easily look the other way and kill them?" Gohan stated making many frown since he had a point, "You can't have it both ways, you either kills who needs to be killed or don't. Picking and choosing is just you playing at being a god and none of you is one. I, however, have no issue doing that though I will grant I don't kill everyone I meet that should die since Joker is a case in point of that." Gohan stated since Joker had survived the beating, though he may not have wished to have survived it during the early recovering phase.

"Regardless, I will help this team if you want, but there will need to be discussions about just what I am and the fact that I may kill enemies that we face in the future or at the very least I will break them for what they've done." Gohan stated making them raise an eyebrow.

"What you are?" Superman asked and Gohan smirked.

"I'll tell you about it on that shiny station Bats here got us. I don't want any eavesdroppers hearing what I've got to say." Gohan stated making them frown and nod as they reboarded the Javelin and took off.

After they did so, a raven made of black energy appeared from the ground before dissipating revealing a young woman in a black leotard and blue hooded cloak standing there, "So, that's the one who has all that power contained inside them. Incredible, it was even stronger up close than I thought it would be." The woman stated as she encircled herself in her cloak causing her to disappear as she followed them.

 **Done!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed. I know the fight with the Imperium wasn't that great, but it was essentially the same as Gohan facing Frieza's army of fighters so why drag out something that wasn't going to affect Gohan one way or the other?**

 **Also, Gohan didn't just vaporize all the factories himself because A) He needed to be sure whatever they were pumping into the atmosphere could be reversed and B) what good would it have done? He'd vaporize the factories and the heroes wouldn't have been made to work together and build the team.**

 **Anyway, next chapter is Gohan's story for the group, settling in more, and then helping GL after he's arrested.**

 **Check out the poll I've got going and check every so often since I do change them out when I get results for one.**

 **I'll see y'all next time!**


End file.
